


Crush

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys meet under different circumstances were both their families are known for having been rivals for two decades.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

October 29, 2018  
KINNEY Inc. Company

 

Brian walked around the room tired of the same old arguments he'd been having with his father Jack Kinney for the past 10 yrs. But as much as he hated them, he knew he had no other choice but to listen. His father was right. All his constant public fights with Kevin Taylor were not only giving them problems, but were slowly ruining their reputations as well. Something his family feared the most. Especially his mother, Joanne Kinney. Who's main priorities consisted of her undying love to her god and keeping appearances to others. As for his sister Claire, well, she was never around, but who would blame her? She was a single mother raising two kids on her own. Besides who would want to live in the Kinney household, certainly not him, and probably no one else in their right state of mind. And as for his father, he was the owner of ONE of the biggest companies in Pittsburgh. He would've taken charge of it if it weren't for his constant abuse of alcohol that started bringing problems to the company. It was because of this that Brian became head of the KINNEY Inc. Company. 

But going back to the main issue at hand; Kevin Taylor. He was the right hand of his father's main enemy, Craig Taylor. A man who his family truly despised. You see over 20 years ago both households: The Kinney's and The Taylor's used to be partners in a new company they were both helping to build. Everything was going as planned , but it wasn't until the eve of the new company's opening celebration that things went into a downfall. For the past two months, while everyone was working and trying to get things done and in place, the money that had been put in the vault, to be used for future business was starting to mysteriously disappear. No one knew about this till a month ago when Jack decided to check up on the account. But was completely shocked to find out that instead of having the money increase it was decreasing! No one knew who'd been taking the money and for how long it had been going on. Jack immediately took action in his own hands and made sure his workers placed cameras throughout the entire building. Hoping that with this, further robberies would be prevented. Which they did, for about three weeks, then they started all over again. Jack was mad! How can this happen? And that's when it hit him, no one but their own personnel had access to the vault! But who? Who could've betrayed him? There were so many of them. And why? He soon offered a huge reward to anyone who could capture or bring any useful information to him that would lead to the betrayer/s downfall. 

Weeks passed, and just when everybody was about to lose hope, one of his guards came to him during the night of the celebration dragging a small man with him. The man was of middle age no more than 37yrs of age. Jack had absolutely no clue as to what the hell his guard was doing dragging a man in there interrupting their celebration. Signaling for his guard to speak, he was informed of how that man had been caught trying to access the vault unauthorized. Jack was upset but asked the perpetrator how and who paid him for his service. The man looked uneasy and hesitated for a second before spilling all the information that had been asked of him. He stated how a man had come up to him in private and offered him $10,000 for his service. He was given all the information on who and when the floors were checked. He was informed that another man was over at the room that contained all the TVs which displayed every floor in the building. This man would be backing him up and giving him directions for the safest path, the secret code to the vault, and when and were he had to evacuate without been seen. Jack furious asked who the other perpetrator was. As soon as he asked the other perpetrator was brought inside by another guard. Jack was now beyond furious. Henry, one of his most trusted workers had been a part of this whole scheme? 

"That's it!" He yelled not caring anymore that he wasn't alone and that there were people surrounding him and witnessing the scene before them. He'd had enough! He immediately demanded to know who contracted them and he wanted an answer now!   
The middle aged man again hesitated and finally spoke up. "It was he sir" pointing a finger in Craig Taylor's direction. "It was he who asked of my service" 

"How dare you! You insolent! Jack I have no idea of what this man is talking about!" Craig snapped. 

Jack didn't know what to do. His best friend was the backstabber? It can't be. He asked the other man if he had any proof and that's when Henry spoke up only to verify that what the man was saying was true. 

"Craig did ask of our service! He planned it all along! His intentions were to rob you of your company's money, and leave you without a red scent!" Henry exclaimed. 

"That's a lie! Jack you can't believe any of this shit!" Craig exclaimed. 

Jack was outraged. His best friend not only had them steal from him but had intentions of taking all that he'd worked for from him. With that in mind he had all three of them escorted out of the building and locked up. But that didn't stop Craig Taylor. Since he was a very rich and powerful man already, he paid his fine and eventually within a year and a half managed to form his own company named TAYLOR Inc. Company. And as much to the Kinney's dislike he made sure it was built right next to his one time friend, now turned enemy Jack Kinney. And so from then on, both families had been not only in huge competition to see which of the two companies was the best, but also sustained a huge rivalry as well. 

Brian looked back at his father who had managed to serve himself a drink of Jean Beam, and was now sitting in the black leather couch opposite of him. Brian sighed and walked over to the door knowing full well that it wouldn't be long until Jack passed out drunk again. Not wanting to witness this, he let himself out closing the door behind him softly not wanting to disturb his father.

****

Taylor Residence  
5:15p.m.

 

Craig paced around his office upset. "I told you to be more careful and discreet when you're in any sort of confrontation with Jack's kid!" 

"I know sir but..." Kevin said. 

"But what?! What's so hard to understand?" Craig snapped.

"Sir, I tried to control myself, I really did but I just couldn't help it. Just the sight of him or anyone of his friends and family disgusts me!" Kevin tried to reason.

"I understand that Kevin, but what I don't understand is why you always have to fight him in such public places? I'm sure there are other places where you can battle him without an audience full of people watching your every move!"

"This I know sir, and I would like to apologize for putting your family in the spotlight once again." Kevin said.

"Good, I hope that next time, if there's any fight going on between you two, that it will be made at least were there aren't any reporters or camera people around." Craig paused. "Don't ever forget we have a reputation to protect" 

"Yes, sir." Kevin stated before finally been dismissed by Craig Taylor.

On his way down the corridor of the mansion he noticed his cousin, Craig Taylor's only son, sitting under a huge tree in the middle of the yard.

"Hey cousin, what are you doing here all alone and under this tree?" He asked.

"What does it look like cousin, I'm sketching duh!" Justin replied rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I can see that! You little brat! But what I meant was what exactly are you doing, as in drawing?" Kevin said.

"Oh, so that's what you asked." he said. "Well, if you must know, I was trying to capture the sight of those two birds over there sitting peacefully on their nest before you came along and interrupted me!"

"Well, sorree Picasso! Don't mind me, please continue"

"No, it's alright I'd just finished it when you showed up"

"What? But you just said..." Kevin stopped what he was going to say at the sound of Justin giggling next to him. Instantly he felt like a complete fool. He hated it when Justin played games on him like that.

"Shut up you twat! It isn't funny!" He said, which only won him even more giggles from his young cousin. Standing up he looked down at Justin and hurried off.

"Hey! Were are you going?" Justin asked.

"As far away from you and your not so amusing jokes!" Kevin stated, and with that he left, leaving Justin on his own, laughing uncontrollably for what seemed like the third time that week.

****

"Hey Bri !" a familiar voice called him. 

"Hey, Mikey" Brian leaned down and kissed his friend on the forehead before acknowledging the presence of their other two friends. "and Em and Ted" 

"Hey Brian!" both men said in unison.

"So how did it go with your pops?" Em asked.

"Just fine. You know the same old speech we've been having for 10 yrs now, Not to draw too much attention to myself when I'm in any sort of battle with Kevin" Brian said. "You know we wouldn't want to farther ruin our fam's reputation!"

"Like it isn't already?" Ted replied

"Shut the fuck up" Brian said. 

"Yeah, you guys, give Brian a break! It isn't his fault his family is so fucked up!" Michael said.

"What?!" Brian replied.

"You were saying Michael?" Ted asked.

"Oops, Sorry Bri, I didn't mean for it to sound that way" Michael immediately said.

"Yeah, whatever." Brian replied 

"Well boys, I heard there is a BIG party over at the Taylor's residence tomorrow night. I say we go and check it out?" Em suggest a little too excited.

"Are you out of your mind?" Michael asked. "You know very well, the Taylor’s dislike anyone related to the Kinney’s in any sort of way!"

"Besides Em, what makes you think they'll just let us in?" Ted asked.

"Well, why not?" Em asked innocently.

"Hello? Have you not been listening to a word I just said?" Michael continued.

"Yes, I heard what you said, but I don't see why they won't, in fact I'm pretty sure they will" Em replied.

"And why is that? " Brian asked

"Yeah, Em what do you have up your sleeve this time?" Ted asked curiously.

"Well boys, just wait and you'll see what I mean." Emmett began.


	2. Crush

October 31, 2018  
Taylor’s Residence

 

Jennifer Taylor paced around her home, in less than four hours the guests would be arriving for their annual Halloween costume party and her son , was no where in sight. Craig was going to have a fit if she didn’t find Justin fast. She looked around their home and smiled. The sight in front of her was amazing . The new carpet had arrived and been placed earlier that morning , the curtains that hung from their huge windows were tied to the sides elegantly, the chandeliers were ready to be lit for tonight, and the beautiful exotic flowers were gently placed, as well as the long tables that would soon be filled with numerous amounts of food for their guests. She couldn’t wait for tonight. They were known for always outdoing themselves each and every year. Always bringing something new for everyone to see and talk about. At the sound of laughter coming from the main entrance she turned to find her lost son giggling nonstop with his best and only friend Daphne.

“Justin! Where were you? I’ve been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea what time it is?” Jennifer asked.

“MOM! Relax I was with Daphne or can’t you see? And yes I know what time it is…” Justin said not really wanting to start with the same speech he’d had with his mom every year. It was just a party, big deal.

“Honey why haven’t you gotten ready? In a couple of hours the guests will be arriving and…” 

“Mom! That’s exactly why I haven’t gotten ready…it’s TOO early” Justin said trying to reason with his mother.

“Justin I just don’t want you being late like you were last year and the year before that…you know how your father gets when he has to wait around for you”

“Mom, I know how dad is, but I don’t see why he always has to have the entire family present to start the celebration, if right afterwards he won’t even acknowledge either mine or anyone else’s presence. All he cares about is putting up a show for everyone to see and talk about” Justin said.

“I know honey, but can’t you at least for once try and act like you’re actually having a good time like everyone else?” Jennifer begged her son. “Besides I bet if you just tried you might actually find a nice young girl around here somewhere, who knows maybe…” Jennifer started only to be interrupted abruptly by her son.

“Mom! Would you please stop?!” Justin snapped. He hated it when his parents brought up the subject of dating some girl, not that he had anything against them, it’s just that they didn’t interest him in THAT way.

“Justin…” Jennifer said.

“Mom, don’t start , and would you please drop it?” he asked.

“Fine, but sooner or later you’re going to find someone…”Jennifer started again.

“And it isn’t going to be tonight…that’s for sure” he replied flatly.

“Aahh…fine do whatever you want, just make sure you’re not late tonight” Jennifer replied giving up.

“Ok mom” Justin said happy she was dropping the subject.

"Ok then, well I guess I better get going, I still have to go and pick up your sister’s outfit, it was nice to see you Daphne, I’ll be seeing you and your family tonight right?”

“Of course! Mrs. Taylor, I wouldn‘t miss it for the world” she said.

“Good, nice to know someone’s up for it” she said looking over at Justin who just rolled his eyes at them and briefly looked away.

“Well, I’ll see you kids later then” Jennifer replied and then turned to leave.

“Bye” both replied in unison as she left. 

“Sorry about that Daph” Justin said turning back to his friend.

“It’s ok Jus, I’ve got parents too remember? I know exactly how you feel” She paused before continuing “well, except for you know what part…”

Justin chuckled.

“So, ever thought of telling your parents why exactly is it that you aren't interested in the whole dating issue?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah I’ve thought of it, but I doubt I’ll be telling them anytime soon. I don’t want to even imagine what my parents will say when I actually tell them my little secret” Justin said.

“Tell me about it, it’s not every day that you’re only son turns out to be gay” she giggled.

 

****

Novotny’s Residence

 

“NO! I‘m not doing it! I‘m not dressing like a drag queen!” Michael yelled.

“Oh, come on Mikey, it’ll be fun!” Emmett said.

“Fun? Are you fucking kidding me? I’ll look like…like…my dad!” Michael wined.

“And what’s so wrong about that?” Em asked.

“Yeah Mikey, don’t you want to make daddy proud?” Ted joked.

“Please…” Em begged while making a sad puppy face hoping it’ll have effect on Michael.

“NO! I told you guys I‘m not…” Michael continued.

“Would you all PLEASE shut…the…fuck…up?” Brian snapped. There was no way in hell they’ll all be ready if Michael kept on with his queeny attitude.

Having been caught off guard by Brian the three stopped what they were doing and looked back at him.

“Listen Mikey, you are going to sit and do what Ted and Emmett here are asking you to do and that’s the end of it!” Brian said.

“What? You can’t be serious! You‘re joking right?” Michael asked while getting all paranoid.

“Oh YES…I…AM! Ain’t I ever? Besides do I look like I‘m joking?” Brian asked losing his patience.

“I can’t believe this! You’re on their side!” Michael said.

“Look Mikey, think whatever it is that you want, just hurry and put that hideous dress on! You’re gonna make us late!”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one being forced to dress in one of your dad’s old dresses!”

“Yeah, whatever!” he said rolling his eyes at him before walking to the front door.

“Hey were are you going?” Michael asked once again.

“Were does it look like I’m going? To my loft to get changed!” he said. “Call me when you’re ALL ready” Brian said looking especially at Michael before leaving them.

 

****

Taylor's Residence

 

“Cecilia, have you seen my son?” Jennifer asked coming back from picking Molly’s outfit up from the store.

“Yes, ma’am, he’s upstairs with his friend Daphne” she replied.

“Thank you Cecilia, could you please take my daughter upstairs and help her with her dress” Jennifer said. 

“Sure Mrs.” Cecilia replied before looking back at Molly. “Come along now child, we better get you ready if you don’t want to be late” she said with a big smile on her face. 

Molly followed Cecilia to her room as Jennifer headed to her son’s room. She was hoping that he had already gotten changed. Knocking on his door she awaited till she heard her son call her in. As soon as she saw her son, she knew she was wrong. There he was sitting in his bed chatting with Daphne liked she’d left them earlier that day not seeming to care either one of them.

“Hey mom” Justin said.

“Hi, Mrs. Taylor” Daphne said.

“Hey Daphne” she replied before turning to her son again for the second time that day. “Justin I thought we agreed that you’d wouldn’t be late again…”

“I’m not late, the party hasn’t even started!”

“Yes, I know the party hasn’t started but it seems it won’t be after all, by the looks of it”

“Mom…” Justin started only to be stopped by his friend.

“Justin I better get going…your mom’s right, the party will be starting in less than an hour and I still have to get home and get ready” she said standing up “I’ll see you later ok?”

“Ok, Daph I guess I’ll see yaa later” 

“Bye Mrs. Taylor” she said turning to leave.

“Bye Daphne” Jennifer said content that she had time alone with her son.

“Ok mom, anything else you want to say now that we’re alone?” he asked looking back at his mother who was still standing by his door.

“No, only to hurry up and get dressed, if you need any help or anything else just call Cecilia I’m sure she’ll help” she said turning to leave.

“Sure mom, now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to get ready, for there’s a party that awaits” he said faking enthusiasm.

“Ok, son I’ll see you in an hour” Jennifer said and left.

Justin sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**** 

~Across the hall~

Jennifer walked to her daughter’s room, who she saw sitting in front of her mirror admiring herself as Cecilia worked with her hair to get done.

“Hey mom! What do you think?” Molly asked turning for her mother to admire her princess dress. Her favorite Disney movie was ‘Beauty and the Beast’ and she’d convinced her mother to get her the yellow dress that Belle wore in her first dance with ‘The Beast.’ Jennifer smiled. She loved watching her daughter happy.

“Miss please get back here…I’m going to need you to sit still in order for me to finish your hair” Cecilia said.

“Well, you heard Cecilia sweetie, get back to your chair…I’ll see you in a few minutes okay?” Jennifer said as she hurried to her room to get changed into her ‘Cleopatra’ outfit.

****

Novotny’s Residence

 

“See Michael, that wasn’t so bad” Em said looking him over.

“Yeah Mikey, you look great, in fact if didn’t know better I’ll say I was looking at your father” Ted replied which earned him a mean stare from Michael and a chuckle from Emmett.

“Easy for you to say…you’re not the one who’ll be getting laughed at in the party!” Michael said before he turned to Emmett. “shit! I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…” Michael said but suddenly stopped when he saw Brian coming in. He gasped, Brian looked so freaking hot with his costume on. He was dressed as a knight to impress. 

“Hey Mikey! nice to see you came into your senses and decided to let the boys dress you up after all”. He said looking over at the other two by the table.

Ted was dressed from head to toe in leather, wearing a jacket without a shirt underneath it, and with a little hat to match. And as for Emmett he, like Michael, had decided to dress in drag, in honor of Pittsburgh’s Gudayva, who past away recently and who he truly admired.

“Bri, you look great!” Michael said rushing over to meet his friend.

“Thanks, you too…Mikey” Brian said with a smirk. That caused both Emmett and Ted to laugh.

“Ok, so now that we’re ready can someone please let me know how it is that we’re going to get in without been recognized?” Ted asked.

Immediately Emmett took four invitations from his purse and handed them to each one of them. Brian was amused, Ted looked surprised, and Michael looked confused. 

“How did you get them?” Ted asked.

“Oh, let’s just say that fucking their guard had it’s advantages” Emmett said causing everyone to laugh.

“I gotta hand it to you Em, guess you do think with your UPPER head after all”. Brian smirked at his own comment, earning him an evil stare from Emmett.

“Are you sure these are valid? I mean what if we get caught for trespassing? I don’t even want to imagine what they’ll do to us if…” Michael started.

“Well then don’t think about it!” Brian said rolling his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah Michael don’t worry about it, I talked things through with Jerry and we’ll be on the list as Chris, Luis, Keith, and Pete” Emmett said.

“What?!” the three asked in unison.

“What? You didn’t actually expect to just go in with our actual names did you?” Emmett said.

“Well, I guess we better get going” Brian said looking down at his watch. “we’re already a few minutes late” only to be stopped by the voice of a loud woman.

“Sweetie! Aren’t you going to say goodbye before you leave?” Debbie, Michael’s mother asked coming down the stairs with her brother Vic behind.

“Oh, sorry mom I forgot” he went over to her and hugged her before kissing her in the cheek. He did the same to Vic but stopped when he saw him with a camera at hand.

“Vic what are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Well, I figured it ain’t always that you get to see your four favorite boys dressed like this so…” Vic started.

“Oh. No you don’t” Brian said. “you’re not taking a picture of me” 

“Why not? Afraid these pictures will go around Pittsburgh for your tricks to see?” Debbie asked knowing full well of what the pictures would do to Brian’s reputation if they were found.

Brian just rolled his eyes at them with tongue in cheek.

“Ma, we’re not taking any pictures” Michael said.

“Honey! Just this one” Debbie begged knowing full well the effect they had on her son.

“Come on boys…just one won’t hurt” Vic said.

“Fine with me” Ted said.

“Yeah me too” Em said happy. He loved taking pictures.

Michael looked over at Brian who just shrugged signaling that it’ll be alright to take at least one.

Immediately Vic took the boy’s picture before they had a chance to change their minds. Afterwards, Debbie hugged them one by one before letting them go.

“Bye ma!” Michael called.

“Bye boys! Have a good time!” she said as she watched them go.


	3. Crush

Taylor Residence  
8:15p.m.

 

Justin stood, watching over the balcony as more guests arrived. The party had begun just minutes ago and already he was feeling sick of it. There wasn’t anything or anyone who interested him. He had spent the first few minutes talking to his friend Daphne, admiring each others costumes. Justin was dressed completely in white, with beautiful wings behind his back, like an angel awaiting for his prince to come and take him far away…‘Shit if it only were that simple’ he thought. Daphne was dressed in a nice lime green fairy dress, sort of like tinker bell in Peter Pan. As they admired each others costumes, they checked out the guys that were present, none of which impressed Justin. He would’ve still been with his friend, except that while they were hanging out, Daphne managed to get this really cute guy’s attention and within minutes she was off with him dancing around with the rest of the couples in the middle of the dance floor. Leaving Justin to stand alone in the corner to watch. He stayed there for awhile before he got bored of watching and left. Getting tired of looking down at the rest of the guests arriving, he made his way to an isolated room that was separated from another room by a large aquarium. Justin liked going there. Somehow just sitting there and admiring the peacefulness of the fish swimming around always made him feel better and much more relaxed.

**** 

 

Brian, Emmett, Michael, and Ted entered the Taylor’s party unrecognized, which brought a relief to them. They couldn’t believe how easy it was for them to get in unnoticed. The four quickly went on their separate ways. Well, everyone except for Michael, who wouldn’t leave Brian’s side. Emmett went over to a group of men and starting chatting away, apparently he had a show to put on for the guests later that night . Ted was over at the tables trying to hit on every young man that passed by him, only to have each of them turn him down. And as for Brian he was at another far table checking out the men in front of him too. Trying to decide who’ll be the lucky trick who he’ll be leaving with. 

“Bri, this is so boring! Maybe we should’ve just gone to Babylon instead…” Michael started.

“Mikey! Can you please zip it…for just this once?” Brian asked not wanting to hear his friend’s constant whining. 

Seeing how his friend was about to start again, he took out a small bag with white powder in it and sniffed from it. He then handed some over to Michael who at first resisted but gave into it at the end. After several minutes Brian started to feel the effects of the drug and started to feel a bit odder than usual. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, causing him a big headache. It was after a couple of minutes that he realized that what he’d taken wasn’t ‘E’, but some other shit Anita had cooked for him. He was pissed. He should’ve known better. Hearing Michael starting to complain about the drug as well, he quickly made his way through the crowd and headed to a hall before turning left and entering a far room in the corner of it. Never stopping to wait on Mikey, who was franticly calling him to stop and wait up. Once inside the room he lead himself to a nearby sink, and wet his face. Hoping to take some of the drug’s effects from him. He repeated this till he started feeling a bit better and turned to see a large aquarium behind him. He was so trashed that he’d never noticed it when he first walked in. Seeing how beautiful it looked, he made his way over to it and started checking it out. He was so caught up with the sight that when he noticed a pair of eyes on the other side looking back at him he jumped back, away from them unexpectedly. 

 

****

 

Justin jumped startled at the sight of a pair of eyes looking back at him. He had been so drawn by the way the various fishes seemed so in peace with themselves, to have realized that someone else had entered the opposite room till it was too late. He stood up from were he was kneeled and froze at the sight opposite of him. The man, who was a brunett, was tall and drop dead gorgeous. He was probably no more than 6’0 to 6’3 ft tall. He seemed to be somewhere in his late twenties, with a well toned body, sun kissed skin, and what seemed to be a pair of hazel eyes. 

Brian quickly retuned back to were the aquarium stood and watched with interest when the blond stood opposite of him. He was beautiful. Best he’d seen by far. He was a bit shorter than him no more than 5’8 ft. tall. He had pale flawless skin, a small fit body and sparkling baby blue eyes. At least that’s what they looked like from were he stood. Brian figured he was in his late teens, no more than early twenties at best. Which he doubted. 

Justin not knowing what to do started walking along his side of the aquarium only to have the brunett do the same on the other side. He smiled sheepishly at him. It was all he could do. He was too nervous to think straight. But who’d blamed him. It wasn’t always he got to be that close to someone who looked like that. After awhile he stopped, wanting to get a better view of him and chuckled when he saw how the brunette did just that and placed his forehead against the glass attempting to get closer.

Brian couldn’t help it. The blond was too beautiful for words to explain and when he noticed the blonde starting to walk along the other side, he found himself doing the same, following his every move, not really knowing why. After a couple of minutes the blond stopped and so did he. Wanting to get closer to him, but not being able to because of the aquarium that separated them. He leaned his forehead to it and smiled at the blond.

After minutes of an intense exchange of flirting from the two they found themselves being abruptly interrupted by a young girl who came in unexpectedly. She looked from one to the other before whispering something to the blonde and dragging him with her out of the room. Not wanting to break what they seemed to have, Brian quickly made his way out his side of the room to look for him.

****

 

Justin, allowed his friend Daphne to usher him out of the other room. She came in claiming his mother was looking for him, not to mention that the big show of the night was about to start. He reluctantly let himself be lead out leaving the man behind. ‘Shit! Why is it that just when he’d finally found someone who’d seem interesting enough he had to be interrupted and be taken away from him? Damn it! This better be good if he was forced to leave that hottie on his own.' Making his way over to his mother he waited until she acknowledge his presence, but seeing that she was too caught up with her friends he decided to speak up instead.

“Mom, you wanted to see me?” he asked.

Jennifer turned at the sound of her son’s voice. “Sweetie, there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you” she said with a smile.

“Well, I’m here now, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about mom?” he asked hoping his mother would just hurry up so he could go back and look for the brunette.

“Oh, honey I just wanted to introduce you to someone…” she said looking over at her friend standing next to her.

“Yeah? Who?” he asked.

“Justin, I’d like you to meet Mrs. Summers and her daughter Stephanie Summers” Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

It was then that he realized what this was about. 'Fuck! He couldn’t believe this…his mother was trying to play matchmaker again! He hated it when either one of his parents would try to set him up with some girl without his concern! Why couldn’t they just let him be?' He was then brought back from his thoughts at the sound of two female voices.

“Hi kiddo, nice to finally meet you” Mrs. Summers said.

“Hi, Mrs. Summers, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he said.

“Hey Justin” Stephanie said blushing a bit. “Nice to meet you ”

“Hi Stephanie, you too” he said having the sudden urge to run off before his mother said anything else. Unfortunately for him, his mother quickly spoke up, noticing her son’s urge to leave.

“Justin, you haven’t been here all night with us and Stephanie just got here…why don’t you take her to dance a bit?” Jennifer asked.

Justin just stared at her in disbelief. Wanting to give her a piece of his mind, but stopped not wanting to say anything in front of the women. So reluctantly he did as his mother said and took Mrs. Summer’s daughter to the middle of the floor and began to dance with her. And to add to his already distaste of how things were going, the song suddenly turned to a slow song which he immediately knew his mother had something to do with.

**** 

Brian hurried out of the other room searching for the blond. ‘Shit! How the heck was he supposed to find him with all these people? There had to be at least over two hundred of them there.’ As he looked around all he managed to find was Michael and Ted walking over to him. ‘Just great, I’ve just been spotted’ he mumbled unhappy with the interruption.

“Hey Brian!” Michael called out and at the same time waving franticly at him. 

Brian just rolled his eyes. What else could he do? Practically giving up he stood there and waited for the two.

“Brian…where were you? I‘ve been looking all over for you” Michael asked.

“Like always” Ted interrupted.

“I’ve been around…” Brian stated not really wanting to explain himself to anyone.

“Are you ok? You left so suddenly” Michael asked.

“I wasn’t feeling well” Brian said.

“Really? Now that’s new” Ted said.

Brian looked at him for a second before turning to look another way. It was then that he saw what he was looking for…actually WHO he was looking for. He smiled when he saw him, but immediately his smile faded when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. That he in fact was there, in the middle of the dance floor dancing TOO close with a young girl. The blond had his arms around her while the girl had her head resting on his right shoulder. Brian wanted so bad to go over to them and claim Justin for himself, but decided against it, not wanting to draw attention to himself, especially from his enemies who were at a far corner, chatting about while drinking wine. With this he decided to wait till later, when nobody was looking, he’ll make his move on the blond, who had already captivated him within a few minutes of seeing him.

****

After several minutes, the lights went completely off stopping the music that was once playing. Within seconds a young man appeared from the right corner and walked through the crowd stopping within a few feet in front of the stairs. There he stood and gave what seemed to Brian the longest fucking speech he’d heard in his entire life. Apparently the man was doing some sort of introduction, for in the next minute a woman showed up walking down the stairs and stopping in the top front. She looked around mischievously and with a sudden lift of her right hand, music started to play and she started singing and dancing to everyone’s pleasure. It wasn’t till he got a better look at the woman that he realized that it wasn’t a she but a HE! And to top it off the man seemed to be no other than their very own EMMETT HONEYCUTT! 

“What the fuck?!” Brian exclaimed in horror nearly choking on the beer he had picked up just minutes ago. He couldn’t believe Emmett was up there putting on a show for their enemies, risking any recognition.

“Guess all those dance classes he once took did pay off after all” Ted replied sarcastically while Michael just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock from what he was seeing.

Suddenly remembering about the blond, Brian turned to look to were he was and saw him leaning against one of the several columns in the house. Seeing that he no longer was attached to the other girl he made his way over only to feel Michael pulling at him.

“Mikey what do you want now?” he asked upset.

“Were are you going? Want me to come with you?” Michael asked.

“NO…I don’t want you coming with me and as for were I’m going…well…that’s really none of your fucking business” Brian said snatching his arm away from his friend before turning and heading to were the young blond was standing by himself, enjoying the show Emmett was putting on for them.

 

****

Justin was glad the dance with the young girl was over with. He felt so relieved. But now forgetting about it he concentrated on the show being held up front. He had to admit the man up there sure was funny as hell. He was so into the show, that he never realized the brunett he’d encountered earlier, coming towards him, till he felt a hand pulling at his and bringing him even closer to the pole behind him. Justin gasped, he really hadn’t expected this. He had no idea who was the one pulling at him till he turned slightly to find the gorgeous brunett standing beside him with a smile on his face. 

“Hey blondie, I’ve been looking all over for you” Brian said.

“Oh, really? I had no idea I was lost?” Justin said with a big smile on his face.

“Well you were, at least from me you were for a bit there” Brian said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you twat, from what I recall you were the one who took off without an explanation” he said.

“Since when do I owe you an explanation? I don’t even know you” Justin jokingly questioned.

“Starting now you do Sunshine” Brian replied tongue in cheek. Earning him a small laugh from the blond.

“Sunshine, huh?” Justin asked confused. “Why’s that?”

“Why? Well, because you’re smile reminds me of a bright sunny day in spring, which in your case I suspect it’s spring everyday” Brian replied.

Justin just stared at him for awhile not really knowing what else to say. The answer the brunett had given him had taken him completely by surprise.

“So, is it alright if I call you sunshine? Or should I call you princess? Maybe I should just call you angel instead?” Brian asked him questionably.

Justin started to tense up a bit and before he had a chance to think things over he replied, “You can call me whatever it is you like best”. Having heard what he said Justin cursed himself silently. ‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Why the fuck did I just say that? I must of sounded so corny to him…’

Brian smiled even more when he heard what the blond said to him. He liked the response he got from him. Seeing how nervous he was from his bright pink color he decided to lighten things up.

“So, sunshine, want to get out of here?”

“Huh?” Justin asked confused. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard right.

“I said do you want to get out of here,” Brian repeated.

“I’d love to…but I can’t…” Justin said hating that he couldn’t go with the brunett. As much as he wanted to he knew his parents wouldn’t be pleased with him taking off in the middle of their party. As much as they cared…

“Um, why not? You got a boyfriend around here somewhere?” Brian asked hoping that he was wrong.

“NO! are you kidding me?” Justin responded laughing.

“Then what?” Brian asked still not sure of what was keeping the blond from leaving with him.

“Um, well…let’s just say that I’m here with my parents and I kind of promised them that I would ’t leave the party for anything…” he started only to stop to check on what the brunett’s response was at his answer.

Brian sighed and smiled back at the blond before he asked, “How old are you?”

“Um, seventeen, but I’ll be eighteen soon…” Justin quickly added hopping this’ll make it better. Then asked, “And you?”.

“How old do I look like to you?“ he asked.

“Um, twenty seven? No more than thirty three perhaps?” Justin answered afraid he was off and had somehow insulted the man next to him.

“Actually no sunshine, but thanks for thinking that I’m at least twenty seven…” Brian chuckled.

“Well, then how old are you really?” Justin asked again.

“I’m twenty nine” Brian said looking at him seriously.

“Um, that’s not bad” Justin said.

“I’m glad you don’t think so” he said smiling, and then asked, “Well princess, since you aren’t allowed to leave the party…what do you say we take a stroll along the house?”

“Sure! I can do that” Justin said eager to spend some quality time alone with the brunett without the rest of the guests watching their every move.

So taking Brian’s offered hand, he followed the older man outside, never letting go of him, in fear that it was all a dream he was in.


	4. Crush

Taylor’s Residence

 

Brian looked down at the blond who hadn’t let go of his hand since they first headed outside, away from the party and everyone else. He couldn’t help but feel a bit strange holding hands with him. He wasn’t the type of guy who went around holding hands with people. Especially with someone he’d just met minutes ago, and who just happened to be a teen. In fact he couldn’t remember a time when he had someone else’s hand locked with his. As much as he would’ve wanted to stop this, he found himself unwilling to. In fact he liked the feeling of it. Scary but true.

“So, you got a name Sunshine?” he asked.

“Justin” the blond replied with a smile.

“So Justin, how come you were all alone over at the dark room?”

“Oh, I just wanted some time off from my parents…”

“They’re that bad huh?” Brian chuckled.

“You’ve got no idea”

“On the contrary Sunshine, I do, in fact I’ll say parents are a fate worst than birth”

“Really? And I thought my parents were bad” Justin laughed followed by Brian.

“That’s cause you don’t know my parents…and trust me you don’t wanna”

“Ok then, I take that as a no” Justin replied with a smile.

Brian not wanting to wait any longer, ushered Justin to a nearby light pole in the middle of the backyard. Where there he gently pushed Justin to it and leaned in for a kiss, only to have Justin abruptly stop him.

“What?” he asked confused at the blond’s action.

“Do you always kiss others on a first encounter basis?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed. If this kid only knew that he did more than just kissing with other men…

“Well?” Justin asked again.

“Yeah, why? Don’t you?” Brian asked.

“No” Justin stated seriously.

“You can’t be serious, right?” Brian asked surprised.

“Yeah I am”

Brian looked Justin over trying to figure out if the kid was serious or just trying to be funny. Seeing how the kid wouldn’t budge he decided the blond was being honest after all. Still not wanting to give up so easily on the blond he leaned down for a second try. Again the blond refused, but this time Brian was quicker than him and instantly held on to the blond’s face and kissed him despite the blond’s small attempts to stop him. It wasn’t until a few seconds into the kiss that he felt the younger man began to relax and open his mouth to allow him some entrance. Brian, not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind, immediately inserted his tongue in his mouth, tasting the blond’s warm sweet taste. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have their lips locked together as one. 

Justin closed his eyes. At first he’d refused the kiss afraid of what the brunett would think. He didn’t want him to think that he was some kind of easy little rich kid. Cause he wasn’t. How can he, if he didn’t even have any experience whatsoever with men. When he noticed the older man leaning down for a second chance kiss, he again equally refused, only this time he wasn’t so successful. The man had gotten a hold of him and gotten his way. He’d tried to put a stop to it but the more he got from the older man’s taste, his lips, the more he wanted it. So without thinking it over he slightly opened his mouth and allowed the man to continue the assault on his mouth. All the while Justin started having mixed emotions. He’d always wondered what kissing a man would be like and now that he was experiencing it first hand he couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. This was way better than he would’ve ever imagined. 

Brian pulled away from the blond, but only because of the sudden need of air. He’d kissed a hundred and probably more tricks than he could remember, and yet none compared to the blond. He couldn’t believe how right it felt. There was something about the blond that separated him from the rest. But what?

“Justin?!” a woman called from afar.

Immediately having heard his mother Justin looked back at Brian and started to panic. ‘Fuck! If his mother saw him here alone with some stranger he’ll be in so much trouble.’ Not waiting for his mother to find him there he instantly grabbed a hold of the brunett’s hand and practically dragged him along with him as far away from his mother’s voice as possible.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Brian asked confused at the blond’s sudden move.

“Nothing” Justin said as he continued to pull him to a far dark isolated corner behind some bushes.

“Really? Then why the fuck are you dragging me here?” Brian asked, “Besides who’s voice did that belong to, who I could’ve sworn I heard calling out your name?”

“Oh, that voice belonged to my mother” Justin replied.

“Well, well, well…Afraid of what your mother would think if she saw her little boy alone here with me?” Brian asked with a smirk as he started to kiss him again.

“Actually I’m not really worried of what she’ll think, in fact I could careless if she knew, what I’m mostly afraid of is of what HE’LL do if he saw me here with you instead of with the other guests as I should be in the first place” Justin answered between kisses.

“HE? I thought we were talking about your mom here” Brian asked as he looked at he blond momentarily.

“I meant my dad”

“And who is your father if I may ask?”

“Oh, none other than the host of this party”

“WHAT?” 

“My dad is…” Justin started, only to be interrupted by a familiar young female voice.

“Justin! There you are! You need to come with me now!” Daphne said while trying to catch her breath from running.

“Why? What’s going on?” Justin asked

“Your parents are looking for you! I was starting to worry about you, and seeing who you’re with, I take it I was right” she said glancing over at Brian who stood there silently listening.

“Daphne! What’s gotten into you?”

“Justin, you definitely need to come with me now more than ever…Not only because of your parents but because of HIM” she said looking at Brian again.

“Daph, don’t speak of him like that, you don’t even know him!” Justin said surprised of his friend’s attitude towards the brunett.

“On the contrary I do, and that’s exactly why we especially need to leave” Daphne repeated.

“Excuse me? I don’t recall ever meeting you before…I’m certain I would remember if I had. So as you can see there’s no chance you can know me” Brian stated.

“Oh yes there is, it’s not hard to recognize someone of your kind” she said.

“Of my kind?” Brian asked suddenly getting pissed at the girl’s treatment towards him.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked but before he could get an answer from his friend, she grabbed his arm and began to pull him away with her.

Brian didn’t know what exactly was going on and decided to follow them instead inside. 

****

“Daphne would you please let go of me?!” Justin exclaimed as he tried to rid himself from his friend's grip. He couldn’t understand what had gotten into her that she had to drag him away from the brunett in a such bad manner. After minutes of struggling he finally was able to pull away. Unfortunately for him it was too late, and he’d been spotted by both his parents.

“Justin, there you are!” Craig exclaimed as he signaled for his son to come forward.

Justin did just that and waited for whatever it was that they wanted to talk to him about. 

“Justin, your mother just told me of how you’ve had such a good time with Mrs. Summers’ daughter, Stephanie on the dance floor” his father said.

“Huh?” Justin asked. He couldn’t believe his mother had said such lie!

“You know the red head over there” Craig said pointing at the girl across the room with her mother.

“She’s ok dad” Justin said.

“What do you mean she’s ok? She’s beautiful” Craig insisted.

“She’s alright dad, but she’s just not my type”

“She’s not? Then what is your type if I may ask” Craig asked amused his son didn’t find the young girl attractive.

“You wouldn’t understand” Justin said.

“Try me” Craig insisted just as Jennifer returned from talking to the girl. He was curious to know just what was his son’s type.

“Um…” Justin mumbled. He didn’t know what to say. There was no way he was going to tell his father of his sexual preference in the presence of his father’s friends. Luckily Daphne seeing Justin’s desperation for help, decided to interrupt the conversation with the first thing that came to mind.

“Justin, you promised me you’ll come to meet my boyfriend!” she lied.

“Huh?” Justin asked confused. He didn’t recall Daphne saying anything about a boyfriend. In fact he was pretty sure she didn’t have one, unless she found it with the pirate dressed guy she danced with earlier.

“Oh, come on J, you promised, now hurry up before he leaves!” she exclaimed hoping her friend would catch on.

Seeing how his friend insisted and gave him a familiar look he quickly caught on what she was doing. Not wasting another minute he said, “Oh yeah, your boyfriend, how could’ve I forgotten?” he said looking at his friend before turning to his father. “Dad, Mom, sorry for having to leave you but I did promise Daphne I’d come along with her to meet her man” he said hoping he sounded convincing.

“Sure honey, go on ahead with Daphne, we’ll talk about this later” Jennifer replied as she turned to her husband and said, “Right Craig?”.

“Sure sweetie” he said as he turned to his son one last time”, go on along with your friend Justin, we’ll talk things over later”.

“Thanks Mom, Dad” Justin replied as he turned to follow his friend away from them.

 

****

Brian looked around the room for the second time that night in search of the blond. He couldn’t believe how easy it had been to lose Justin. ‘Shit! once again here I am looking for him. What’s wrong with this picture?’ he thought to himself. If anyone from Liberty Avenue or his friends saw him doing this he’d never hear the end of it. On the verge of giving up his search, he spotted him and instantly he smiled, only to have it once again disappear. This time it wasn’t a girl who he was with but none other than, Craig Taylor! His family’s worst enemy! ‘What the fuck is he doing with them?’ he wondered. It wasn’t till seconds later that he realized what was really going on. It was pretty obvious with how the Taylor’s treated and greeted him. Not to mention the obvious resemblance. ‘Fuck! He’s a Taylor! Justin is a Taylor! No wonder he’d said earlier about his father been the host of the party and so on. How could’ve he been so stupid to not have noticed this before?’ he thought. But he knew why he hadn’t. He’d been so mesmerized by the blond’s beauty and innocence to have thought of it over. Walking over to a far corner to get a better view of the family, he noticed how minutes later Justin and his female friend left the others and headed in another direction. They stopped when the blond saw him and started to make his way over to him. Once again he was detained by his friend, who he noticed leaned in close to him and whispered something to the blond. Never taking her gaze from him as she spoke.

 

****

Justin was glad he’d gotten away from his parents. He didn’t know what he would’ve had answered to his father’s question. He was glad he had Daphne as his friend. He felt so lucky to have her there with him in times like this. Always helping him out when the time came up. 

“Thanks Daph” he said to his friend.

“No prob J, that’s what friends are for you know” she said, “To help each other out when the other is in any sort of problem or mess” she continued with a goofy smile.

Justin followed Daphne away from everyone else only to stop when he recognized the brunet looking at him from afar. He noticed how the older man looked at him and could’ve sworn his expression looked somewhat upset. Not thinking things over he started his way over to him when suddenly his friend called to him.

“Justin where are you going?” she asked.

“To him, that’s were” Justin said pointing to the brunet.

“Are you crazy? You can’t” Daphne tried to reason.

“Why not? Daph what’s gotten into you? You don’t even know the guy and yet you treat him like shit!”

“Jus, I told you before I do…” she reminded him.

“You do huh? From were?” he questioned.

“J as much as I know you’re probably gonna hate to hear this, I take it there’s no other choice but to let you know of his origin”

“What?”

“You know how your family’s had this longtime rivalry with a family known as the Kinney’s?” she asked.

“Yeah, so? What do they have to do with any of this?” he asked not sure were his friend was getting at.

“Well J, let’s just say that he’s no other than Jack Kinney’s only son...BRIAN KINNEY” she said as she looked at her friend over for any reactions.

“What?! You can‘t be serous! No way! He can't be!” Justin exclaimed not wanting to believe what his friend just told him.

“I’m sure Jus, it’s the truth” she said, “Now you understand why I was so freaked out when I found you with him alone outside, behind those bushes? He could’ve done anything to you!”

“Daphne you gotta be mistaken! He’s not like that” Justin said feeling himself on the verge of tears.

“Justin, I wish I was wrong but unfortunately I’m not, I’m sorry” she said as she saw her friend’s eyes fill with tears that she knew soon would be falling on his face. “Are you ok?”

“No I’m not ok! How can I if the only guy I’ve ever actually felt some sort of attachment to has turned out to be my father’s worst enemy’s son!” he cried out feeling the sting in his eyes. Not wanting to let his friend or the brunet that stood at far, watch him break down into tears he quickly run up the stairs to his room with his friend close behind calling after him.

 

****

Brian remained where he’d been standing minutes earlier. He saw how after what seemed like endless minutes of exchange of words between the blond and the girl, the young man looked back and forth at him with sad eyes. He wasn’t sure what they were saying but somehow his gut told him that the girl was probably letting him know of where their lives stood. Minutes later he saw how the blond looked at him one last time and then took off running up the stairs with his friend behind. Brian wasn’t sure if he’d seen right, but in the couple of seconds the blond had last looked at him before storming off, he could’ve sworn he saw tears filling in the young man’s eyes. ‘Was he crying? And if so, was he crying for him? Was he upset at the news like him? Shit! If only I knew’ Brian wondered before his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of familiar male voices.

“Hey Brian! There you are” Emmett called.

"Hey guys” Brian mumbled.

“We’ve been looking all over for you since Em’s performance ended minutes ago” Michael said.

“Well, I guess your search is finally over, since I’m here” Brian replied.

“That’s good for we have to leave now as quickly as possible” Ted said.

“Why? Something wrong?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, seems that during the time you disappeared, word went out of our presence and we’ve now got their security looking all over for us” Ted replied.

“How the fuck did that happen?”

“Well, let’s just say that Em’s performance didn’t go unrecognized after all” Michael said.

“Shit Em! could you’ve been anymore obvious? Look at the mess you’ve gotten us into!” Brian exclaimed.

“Sorry! How was I supposed to know they’d recognize me under all those clothes?” Emmett tried to explain.

“So what do we do now Bri?” Michael asked.

“What do you think? We leave that’s what! Unless you want to wait around till they find your ass!” Brian exclaimed. 

“Oh, ok then” Michael said.

“Well, we better get going, any more time spent here will only increase our chances of getting caught” Ted said.

Without another word the four headed to the nearest exit. Making sure they didn’t bring any sort of attention to themselves with nervousness or any of that shit. Having made it outside safely, Brian waited until the rest of them weren’t looking before he turned and looked at the Taylor’s home one last time. Hoping he’ll be lucky to get a glimpse of the blond, even from afar it’ll do for him. Seeing how his wishes didn’t happen he returned his attention to the others. He unhappily got in his jeep and speeded off.

 

****

 

Justin stood beside one of the many windows that overlooked the front entrance of their home. He’d spent the past couple of minutes crying in his room with Daphne by his side. Trying to give him any kind of comfort she could. But not even all the words his friend tried on him worked. He was devasted. He couldn’t believe how such a 'once' wonderful encounter had instantly turned into a mess within a couple of minutes. ‘Why? He thought. ‘Why did this have to happen to him? He is stuck for life being the son of Craig Taylor, and now without the brunet. Why couldn’t he just have been born some normal kid? Without his family’s history following his every move in life? Why did the brunet have to be Jack Kinney’s son? Why can’t he just be with him?’ This and many other questions flowed through his head. Not wanting to be in his room anymore he’d lead himself to a nearby window where he unexpectedly saw the brunet and who he assumed were his friends getting ready to leave. He noticed how the older man had taken a few minutes and stared back at his home. Justin wondered if Brian was searching for him through the several guests who were making their way out as well. He also couldn’t help but wonder if the man knew of his connection with the Taylor’s and if so, did he feel as upset as he did now. As much as he hoped for answers he knew he wouldn’t be getting any, at least not any time soon. As he watched the man get in his jeep with his friends and take off, he felt another tear run down his face immediately followed by his friend’s hand on his left shoulder offering more support to him.


	5. Crush

~The Loft~  
`Hours Later`…

 

Brian paced around his loft with a glass of Jim Beam in his hand. After they’d left the party, the boys had decided to go on and head to Babylon, but he’d refused to go. He really wasn’t in the mood to go out and party into the wee hours of the morning with the boys, when all he could think of was…Justin. It’d already been several hours since his encounter with him and he hadn’t been able to get any sleep. He couldn’t seem to be able to get the blond out of his thoughts. He hated not being able to talk to him one last time before he left. Looking over at the clock he saw how it was already 1:00 am. The party was nowhere close to coming to an end. From what he remembered the party was to last no longer than 3:00 am. Getting tired of just standing around with nothing else to do, he decided to make a visit to the object of his affection. Putting down his glass he picked up his keys from the counter and headed in search of the young blond.

 

****

Justin laid down in his bed thinking. That was all left to do since the past few hours he’d been crying nonstop like a baby. His friend Daphne had stayed with him throughout the rest of the party till she was informed that her parents were getting ready to leave and call it a night. Hearing this she’d quickly kissed her friend goodnight and told him that if he needed to talk or anything to just pick up the phone and call her up regardless of the time. After she left he’d spent his time curled up in a little ball-like position. Him holding onto his legs close to his chest as if to protect himself from anymore harm. He’d refuse to go downstairs where the party continued. Closing his eyes his mind wondered back to the brunet he’d encountered earlier. Just thinking about him and the idea that he wouldn’t probably ever see him again brought another tear to his face.

 

****

Brian parked his jeep a block away from the Taylor’s residence in hopes of not getting seen. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the Taylor’s. Except for the blond of course. Getting out of his jeep he headed towards a far corner that he remembered led to the hundreds of rooms. Not really knowing what the fuck he was doing, he grabbed a hold of the hundreds of thick roses that adorned the tall wall and started to climb. All the while making sure he was as quiet as possible. ‘Shit! I must be crazy to be doing this!’ he thought as he briefly looked at his hands that had started to bleed from the several cuts he was receiving from the thorns. He speeded his movements when he heard voices coming closer. Not caring anymore about his hands he pushed himself up as quickly as possible over the wall only to then slip and fall onto the ground. ‘Fuck!’ Brian mumbled silently to himself. ‘This is harder than those numerous movies I’ve seen with the boys on screen!’. Not waiting for surprises he headed through the backyard of the huge mansion in search of the blond. 

Brian walked around the yard for several minutes looking. Every window he passed didn’t help him at all. They were all the same. And they were all locked. ‘Just great! How the fuck am I supposed to find him now? Or at least be able to get in?’ he questioned. He kept walking around till he came upon a bright glimmering pool just underneath another balcony. To his surprise he found the window slightly opened and with some faded lights on. Making his way over he tried to climb them only to be stopped by the sound of a near door opening. Immediately he ran towards the wall and as stupid as it sounded he pressed himself to it waiting there standing in hopes he wouldn’t be seen. But to his surprise he saw that the person who’d just walked outside was no other than the blond!

 

****

Justin walked out of the elevator door. All that time in his room crying had gotten the best of him and he’d then decided to go out and get some fresh air hoping it would help ease some of the pain away. While he walked around the pool he kept on asking himself of the brunet aloud, “Oh Brian, why oh why did you have to be born under the name of Kinney? Why did I have to be a Taylor? Why couldn’t both of us have just been born into different families perhaps? I never knew possible our names would bring so much pain as they do now…why can’t I just be with you regardless of who you are and I am? Why must we suffer for our families’ hate?’ Justin asked himself. “Where are you Brian? Will I ever see you again?”

“I’m here angel…” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear making him jump back in surprise and tripping on his foot. Brian seeing what was happening tried to grab a hold of the blond, only to have them both land into the pool with a loud splash.

Justin was completely taken by surprise by Brian. He had been so caught up with his thoughts that he’d never noticed the brunet walking close behind him till it was too late. Now there he was underwater with the older man trying to reach the top for air, but for some reason he couldn’t and started to panic. Brian seeing the blond struggling to get back up, went to him and grabbed him from the waist pulling him close to him. Within seconds he was finally able to pull Justin up with him to get some air.

Justin gasped for air as he reached the top of the water. Turning he found himself face to face with the older man who kept on nervously asking him if he was ok. Feeling better, and not wanting to keep the man worrying, he managed a small smile and hugged him tight, happy he was there with him. Brian not knowing what else to do, retuned the hug equally as tight glad not only because the blond was ok but because he once again had him close. Looking back at the smiling blond, Brian leaned in for a kiss that soon turned a bit too steamy for them both. Wanting to feel more of each other, they held on tighter than before as they started to caress each other. Brian roaming his hands up and down the blond’s back, as Justin worked his fingers through Brian’s wet locks. Never parting their lips from one another throughout their make out session, until they heard footsteps approaching them. Letting go of the brunet, Justin ushered him underwater close to him just in time before one of the guards arrived to stop in his tracks and look back at him questionably.

“There a problem Jerry?” Justin asked innocently.

“No master, but may I ask just what you’re doing in there?” the man asked confused.

“What does it look like? I’m swimming, duh!” Justin replied.

“Yeah it sure looks like it but…with your night clothes on?” he asked looking Justin over questionably.

“Oh that, well…I was walking around here and got this sudden urge to take a swim and since my swimming shorts were upstairs in my room…and I really didn’t feel like going up there to get them…I decided to go on ahead and just jump in clothed” Justin replied rapidly, trying his best to sound convincing to his father’s guard. “I had no idea me swimming clothed was going to be such a big deal Jerry, but since it appears it is I guess I better just get out and head up to my room…”.

“No, no sir it’s of no problem to me, it’s your home, you’re pool, and so you got every right to do what you want here” the man said.

“Thanks Jerry, glad you think so” Justin said as he felt Brian behind, pulling at him from underneath the water, signaling for him to hurry up. “Now, if that’s all, I would really appreciate it if you could please leave me so I can go back to my swimming”.

“Sure master” the man said as he started to turn to leave only to stop once again to ask, “By the way sir, if you don’t mind, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what is it?” Justin asked hoping the man would just hurry up. He wasn’t sure how much longer Brian would last breathing underwater.

“I wanted to ask you if you’ve seen or heard anything suspicious, since just minutes ago one of the other guards informed me they heard a noise near the bushes and…”

“No Jerry, I didn’t hear or see anything, if I did you actually think I would be swimming around here on my own?” Justin asked trying to bring sense into the man who just wouldn’t leave. “Anything else?”

“No sir, I guess that’s just about it, I’m sorry to have interrupted you, but if you hear or see something or someone that just doesn’t seem right, you just let us know ok?”

“Sure” Justin said as he saw the man finally leave. Having heard silence coming from above and not being able to hold on to his breath underwater any longer, Brian quickly pushed himself up and gasped for air while Justin patted him on the back.

“DAMN!, couldn’t you both have talked any longer?” Brian replied sarcastically as he coughed.

“Sorry about that, I thought he’d never leave” Justin said as he continued to pat the brunet in the back. “You ok there?” he asked.

“I am now, I wasn’t sure how much longer I’d be able to stay down there without more air” Brian said as his breathing started to go back to normal. 

“Anything I can do to help make it better?” Justin asked.

“Actually there is Sunshine” Brian said smiling as he kissed Justin a second time. Feeling how intense the kiss was getting, Justin tried to pull away for air and for fear of what might happen if it continued.

Sensing Justin’s sudden retrieve, he tried pulling him back to him while he worked his way to kiss the blond’s neck. Not trusting himself anymore than he did before, Justin pulled Brian’s face up to look at him and said, “I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this”.

“What? Why?” Brian asked not sure he’d heard right. 

“Look it’s not you, it’s me…” Justin said and then continued, “I kind of promised my family that I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Brian asked interrupting him.

“That I’ll…I’ll hold off on sex until I’m wed, in fact just being here with you unattended is prohibited” Justin said softly, embarrassed at what the older man would think of his revelation.

Having heard of what the blond said Brian just looked at him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe the blond was prohibited of having any kind of intimacy with someone. “You know, they don’t really have to know…”.

“It’s not just for them, but for me too…I’ve always fantasized of walking down the aisle, proud of having waited for the right person to give not only my um…virginity to, but my life as well” Justin said as his eyes began to sparkle with enthusiasm as he spoke.

Seeing how the blond held his priorities up high with the huge passion he had as he spoke, Brian realized that he was no way in hell going to get close to getting near second base with him. Looking him over he let go of him and smiled. As much as he would’ve wanted to be with the blond there was no way he was going to force him into doing something he didn’t want or felt ready for.

Justin let out a loud sigh. He’d been afraid of what Brian would be thinking. Especially since he’d kept quiet for several seconds. Luckily seeing how the man smiled at him brought relief to him. Swimming over to the side of the pool with Brian close behind he made his way out of the water as Brian helped him doing so. Once outside, Brian not knowing what else to do said “I’m sorry for being too pushy there, if I would’ve known I wouldn’t of ever even…” he said when suddenly Justin interrupted him, “don’t, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know.” Justin assured him.

“Well, I guess I better get going back, wouldn’t want to get you in anymore trouble” Brian said, sad the night had only lasted a few minutes for them both.

“I’ll see you again right?” Justin asked in hope.

“Sure, I’ll see you around then” Brian said as he turned and started to walk away.

Seeing the brunet walking away, Justin headed upstairs and just when he’d reached the top of his room he was stopped by the voice of the older man.

“Justin! Wait!…” Brian called running back to him.

 

****

Brian wasn’t sure what had gotten in him. He’d just met this kid a few hours ago and already the idea of parting from him hurt. Somehow, he knew that once he stepped foot out of the Taylor’s residence his chances of seeing him again would be slim to none. Not wanting to risk not seeing him again he unconsciously came out up with the craziest idea he’d ever had. Not wanting to waste anymore time, afraid of getting a sudden change of mind, he ran back to the blond who he saw close to entering his room and called out to him.

“Yeah?” Justin asked after he heard Brian calling him.

“Um…you like me right?” Brian asked nervously.

“Yeah...or isn’t it obvious?” Justin asked while chuckling and blushing at the same time. He wasn’t sure where the man was getting at.

“I mean do you like me enough to…” Brian started only to stop mid sentence, afraid of letting the next words out.

“Yeah, but enough to what?” Justin asked getting even more confused by the minute.

“Look I’m new to this whole liking thing, in fact I’m completely unfamiliar to these next words I'm about to say…so here goes nothing…um I was wondering if…” Brian said as he again struggled to find any helpful words.

Not knowing what exactly he was talking about, Justin just stood there, up on his balcony, looking down at Brian, who kept looking around uneasy. 

“Well?” Justin asked.

Taking a deep breath and gathering enough courage he asked those big words he’d always prayed he’d never have to say, “Listen…would you marry me?”

Not being sure he’d heard correctly Justin stood there frozen. ‘He couldn’t of heard right. Right?’ he asked himself. ‘Did he just ask me to marry him?’

Looking up at the speechless blond didn’t help Brian at all. In fact his silence was making him regret saying those words. ‘Shit! What the fuck did I just do? I should’ve known this whole thing was just plain stupid! I should’ve just kept my mouth shut, leave and hope that maybe if I’m lucky I’ll see him again!’ he cursed himself.

“You sure?” Justin asked after coming out of his phase. 

Hearing the blond’s voice he looked up and not knowing why, he asked, “Yeah, don’t I look it?”

“Um, if I may ask…you’re not just asking me this to get me in bed are you?” Justin asked, hoping that wasn’t the reason why the man was asking him in marriage.

“Look Sunshine, I’ll be honest with you…if I tell you that’s not ONE of the reasons why I’m asking you this, I’d be lying to you…” Brian paused for a second before he continued, “but the thing is, the MAIN reason why I’m really asking you to marry me is, besides the fact that I…I…like you… I have a feeling that soon after I leave tonight, I seriously doubt I’ll be able to you see again as much possible…you see where I’m getting at?” Brian asked hoping the blond had understood. He really wasn’t sure he’d be able to repeat himself. 

“Yeah” Justin mumbled happy of getting at least an honest answer from the man.

“Good, so what do you say?” Brian asked.

“I thought I just gave you an answer already” Justin smiled.

“Um, no, all you said was yeah…as in yeah I understood what you said…”

“I meant yeah…to BOTH” Justin repeated.

Not really knowing what to do next Brian did what came naturally to him and climbed the high balcony that separated him from the blond.

Not wasting another minute Justin lowered himself, bending down as close to the man as possible. Once he reached him at a good level, he leaned down and kissed the smiling brunet. He couldn’t believe that the he’d just been asked to marry the one man he’d once feared he’d never see again. After several seconds they parted their lips when they heard a woman calling for the blond. Who Justin instantly recognized as the voice of Cecilia. 

Not wanting to get either of them both caught, Brian hurriedly told the blond of his plans for the next day. Which included for the blond to find someone trustworthy enough to meet up with Brian, tomorrow afternoon in a nearby café, where he’d then give that person the rest of the information needed. The info would include the date, time and place where the ceremony would take place. All the time Brian made sure to remind Justin that whoever it was that he choose, it had to be someone who he knew would be able to keep things a secret. They both knew that if word went out of their plans, they’d both be in so much trouble. After having agreed on the place where the brunet would be meeting the person, he went on ahead and let the blond in on what he’d be wearing so he’d be able to get recognized by the other person. Hearing the voice of Cecilia calling again closer, Brian kissed Justin one last time and hurried down telling each other, “later.”

After seeing Brian disappear into the other corner, Justin went back in his room, closed his window and laid himself in bed. Not really caring for Cecilia who kept on calling his name. All he cared of was that in a few weeks, days or perhaps hours he’d be know as Justin Taylor-KINNEY! Just the thought of that brought a smile to his face that soon afterwards led him into a deep sleep. 

 

****

Brian rode his way to the loft with a smile on his face. As crazy as their plans were, and hard to believe status as an engaged man was, he couldn’t help but feel a sudden felling of happiness wash over him. ‘He, Brian Kinney, stud of liberty avenue was finally getting married! How the fuck did that happen?’ he asked himself. ‘Just earlier that week he’d argued with his friends if showing up at the party would be such a good idea, and now he’d come back from it engaged! And to top it off, his significant other turned out to be none other than the son of his father’s worst enemy! Now that’s weird’ he told himself as he turned the next corner to reach his loft. Once inside he led himself to bed for he knew tomorrow he’d have a huge day in front of him.

 

****

~Next Day~

 

Justin woke up the next morning with yet another smile. Though he suspected that smile had been kept throughout the entire night. How could it not, if today he would be getting all the info he needed to know for his upcoming wedding with Brian! Which just the thought of this made him get serious. ‘Shit! I still need to find someone to meet up with Bri! But who? Who can I trust in on this that I know will be able to keep things under wrap?’ he asked himself. After several minutes of intense thinking he came up with a name. ‘Daphne! She can do it. If it weren’t for her dislike for the man. If she only knew how wrong she as well as the others were of Brian.’ Seeing the time and knowing that he really didn’t have any other available choice he quickly dialed up Daphne’s number. After the third ring she finally picked up.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hey Daph! Hope I didn’t wake you up”

“Hey Jus! no, actually I’ve been awake for the past fifteen minutes or so, I was just starting on my breakfast though” she replied with a laugh.

“Oh, sorry about that” 

“It’s ok, so…what’s up? And I know there is something going on, cause from what I recall you never call me up this early in the morning just to say hi”

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you, but not on the phone…listen can you meet me up here at my place?” he asked.

“Sure J, I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with my breakfast here ok?”

“Ok, thanks, bye!” Justin said as he hung up the phone and headed to take a shower.

 

****

~The Loft~

 

Brian got out of the shower. He’d awakened extra early that morning to take a shower and get ready. All night he’d spent thinking of what had happened the night before. He still couldn’t get it in his head that he was indeed an engaged man. ‘Shit! And just to think that just a year ago he kept on laughing at both Lindsay and Melanie for getting married claiming marriage was for heteros. Now, here he was, in the same position he’d always promised himself, as well as the others he’d never be, 'getting tied down'. If the boys, the munchers, or Debbie knew, they’d probably die of laughter. Not really wanting to think of them now, he got his keys and headed out the loft towards the café where he’d soon be meeting with Justin’s chosen one. 

 

****

Justin looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. He’d just finished writing a new entry in his diary. He had this sort of like habit, (besides drawing), to write in it at least twice a week, unless there was something or someone really important that'll caused him to do so otherwise. Which in his case that “someone” went by the name of Brian Kinney. Knowing full well, who the person at the other side of his door was he called out to her to enter. Looking over at Daphne as she entered with a smile, he hoped he was making the right decision with letting her in on his little secret. Though he’d always been able to count on her for anything, this time it would be a bit different, for the person it involved was a Kinney.

“Hey Jus, what’s up?” she asked her friend as she went over and sat in the bed beside him.

“Hey Daph, glad to see you finally made it” Justin said looking at the clock.

“Sorry, I know I told you I’ll be here as soon as I was done but, then I had to do my morning chores…you know, not everyone belongs to a family as rich as yours” she said.

“Oh well, it really doesn’t matter anymore since you’re here, in fact I’ll just get straight to the point” he said.

“So, what is it J?”

“Daph, if I tell you something, promise you’ll keep it a secret unless I say so otherwise?” he asked sounding serious.

“Of course, you know I always keep everything you tell me under wraps” she said signaling for him to continue.

“Ok, well, I sort a met this person…that I really like and…”

“And what? Tell me” Daphne asked anxious to know what was going on.

“Look, I know this is gonna sound a bit crazy to you but…I’m getting married” Justin said with a big bright smile.

“YOU‘RE WHAT?!” Daphne asked aloud.

“Daph, would you keep it down?” he asked as he continued, “Oh and as for your repeated question…I said I’m getting married”

“You can’t be serious! With whom? When did this happen? How come you didn’t tell me before?”

“Daph, would you please hold up? I’ll tell you as soon as you let me continue”

“Oh ok, well, go on” she said desperately wanting to hear more.

“Listen yes, I am serious about it! When did it happen? Well, let’s just say that it happened last night, a couple of hours after you left…and I’m telling you now” he said as he went through her questions.

“Wow” Daphne replied surprised and then asked, “Well, with whom?”

Taking in a deep breath Justin said, “To none other than…Brian Kinney”

“WHAT?! Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what your dad would do or say if…”

“Daph! That’s exactly what we don’t want! And the reason why I called you here”

“What? There’s actually more?” she asked, confused as to what her role in this could possibly be.

‘Yeah, you see I can’t really go out anywhere without my dad’s guards following my every move and since you can...I thought that perhaps you could do this one favor for me…”

“What is it J?” Daphne asked skeptically, she was still very suspicious of Brian Kinney’s true intentions.

“Brian asked me to find someone I trust enough to meet him over at John’s Café to get some info for me and, this is were you come in…”

“Huh? Are you asking me to meet up with Brian Kinney at some café? For what?”

“Yeah I am, but it’s just cause he’s suppose to let me in on the details of our wedding…”

“and let me guess, you choose me as your secret delivery person to go and get your news for you?”

“Yeah, listen Daph I wouldn’t be asking you if didn’t know you couldn’t do it and be able to trust you to keep it a secret…”

“Jus…”

“Please…Daph, I’ll so appreciate it if you could do me this really huge favor…”he pleaded.

“Alright, alright…I’ll go” she said finally giving in.

“Thanks Daph! I knew I could count on you!” he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, so…at what time should I be meeting him at the café?”

“In like around an hour, so I suggest you hurry up now” Justin said giving his friend a playful push. 

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you in no more than…two hours at best?” she said standing up.

“Ok then, see you soon!” Justin said as he helped her out the door.

 

****

~John’s Café~

 

Brian sat at a far table waiting for Daphne. He’d called Justin just awhile ago and he’d been informed that he’d be meeting up with the rude female brunette he’d encountered the day before. He hoped things worked a bit better than the previous night.

Daphne entered the café just in time for the meeting and was immediately spotted by Brian who signaled her to approach. Doing so, she casually walked over, took a seat across from the older man, and waited for him to speak.

“So Daphne, nice to meet you” Brian said as he extended his hand to greet her which he was glad she took.

“You too Brian. So Justin tells me you proposed to him last night” she started.

“Yeah I did, and I’d like to talk about it with you…” Brian said before he was interrupted abruptly by the girl.

“Good me too, but first let me just say a few things before we go any further” Daphne said seriously as she continued, “Look Brian, Justin is my best friend and I care dearly for him. Just like his family and those close to him I want the best for him. So to make things short, let me just make it clear that if you hurt Justin in anyway I’ll personally kick your ass! Regardless of me being a female, understand?” she asked sharply.

Brian chuckled and raising his hands up front said, “Perfectly, couldn’t of made it any more clearer” pausing and then continuing, “I’m glad you feel that way towards Justin, guess he did chose well after all…but if it’s of any consolation to you I’ll like for you to know that I have no intention of hurting your friend, that’s definitely not the plans I have for us”.

Daphne was surprised. She’d always heard that every one of the Kinney’s were complete shit's, and yet Brian seemed different. He really did seem to be telling her the truth and despite her once urge of disapproval towards him she found herself doing the opposite. Somehow she felt like she could trust the man and without thinking it over she smiled at him and urged him to let her in on the special day for her friend.

 

****

Taylor’s residence

 

Justin walked around his room. It’d been nearly over two hours since his friend left and she hadn’t come back yet. He was anxious to know of how things had gone and what his friend thought of Brian. Not having to wait much longer he heard a loud knock on the door followed by his lost friend’s voice. Instantly he opened the door for her, let her in and asked, “So? How did it go?”.

“It couldn’t of gone better J” she said.

“Really? So I take it you two got along just fine? Right?”

“Believe it or not we did, I must say you were right, he’s pretty different than what I’ve heard of him before, in fact he’s really nice”

“That’s good to know, so what did he say?” he asked urgently.

“About?” she asked innocently as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

“What do you think duffus? The wedding, that’s what!” Justin exclaimed.

“Shit Justin! Now that’s desperate, can’t you wait till I get at least something to drink? It’s hot as hell outside and I’m in desperate need of something”

“Oh come on Daph! You can get a drink later after you’re done telling me the news…”

“Sorry J, but thirst comes first!” she said as she headed downstairs to the kitchen with a paranoid blond behind her.

“Daph! Would you please stop and just tell me?!” he said. He really couldn’t wait to here of what Brian had to say.

Ignoring her friend’s constant begging she opened the refrigerator door and scanned around for a coke. Having found it she opened it and began to drink.

“Daphne!” Justin called.

“Shoot! Would you please let me enjoy my drink at least?” she said as she gave him an evil stare.

“You can enjoy it afterwards…” he bragged.

“Nope, sorry…” she said as she turned her attention to get a piece of fresh bread on the table.

“I can’t believe this! You said you just wanted a drink and now you’re eating?” he asked astound by his friend's actions.

“Hey! I suddenly developed this urge to eat, something you would know a thing or two about…” she sneered.

“Yeah, whatever…listen what do you say we head upstairs and you tell me…”. 

“Jesus J! if you don’t zip it soon, I swear I won’t be telling you a thing!” she snapped.

Not wanting to risk this, he looked at his friend with a mean stare and defeated headed upstairs with a smiling friend close behind. Once inside his room Daphne made sure she ate her bread extra slowly. She liked having her friend in suspense. She knew it was mean of her to do this but she couldn’t help it. It was a bit too funny to watch him sitting in a chair looking out the window, arms crossed, and with a pissed face. But after several minutes of torturing him and seeing his sad face she decided that it was time to let him in on Brian’s plans for them both. Putting her drink down she looked over at Justin and said, “So J, ready to hear the news now?”

Looking back at her he replied, “I sure am! It’s about time!”

“Hey! Watch it with the attitude blondie” she said as she continued.

“Fine, so tell me what did he say?” he asked hoping that this time he’d be getting an answer.

“Well J, I sure hope you have something that resembles a tux at hand”

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, because if I’m not mistaken, before the week is over you’ll have a hubby by your side…”.

“What? But the week is due to be over in no more than forty-eight hours!” he said.

“Exactly…”

“So you’re saying that I’m…”

“To be wed in two days, in mid afternoon, at a church in Vermont” she said interrupting him happily.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this! I’m getting married in two days!” Justin said as he jumped out of his chair knocking it over to go and give his friend a big hug. Then stopped and asked, “Wait a second did you say Vermont?”

“Yeah, you don’t actually expect to just walk in a church here in Pittsburgh and expect to have them marry you both do you?”

“Why not? It’s turned legal already for same sex marriages…”

“I know, but if you do, you’ll both just risk your chances of getting caught in the act” she reasoned.

“You're right, but how the hell am I going to get myself to Vermont? You know how my parents are…”

“That, I’ve already figured out” she said with a smile, “we’re going to tell your parents that we’re going on a trip with some friends of mine over to Vermont. It’ll be chaperoned by one of the other’s grandparents”

“And you think they’ll believe that?”

“Why not? You’re going with me…and you know how much your parents trust you with me”

“That’s true, well guess that’s it” 

“Not exactly…” she said and then asked, “So J, any thoughts on what you’ll be wearing for the big day?”

“Shit! I haven’t thought about it!” Justin said as he ran to his huge closet to look for something suitable for the wedding.

After several minutes of looking through the closet Justin sighed aloud and said, “This is hopeless! I don’t have anything to wear! What am I going to do?”

Giving up as well on their search Daphne came up with the only solution she could find and said, “Well, since there’s nothing here that’ll be good enough for the special occasion, I guess there’s only one thing left to do…”

“What’s that?”

Getting out her credit card she waved it in front of her friend and said, “We shop!”

“Great idea Daph!” Justin said as he picked up his own credit card and headed out the door with his friend close behind, in search of a nice suitable tux.


	6. Crush

~Later That Day~  
`Liberty Diner`

 

“Hey Bri nice of you to join us” Ted said.

Brian replied with a quick smirk as he sat down with the boys at their usual booth in the diner.

“You feeling better?” Michael asked.

“Of course, why shouldn’t I?” Brian asked.

“Well, you were acting pretty strange after we left the Taylor’s party last night” Emmett reminded.

“Oh that, it was no biggie”

“You sure? You seemed upset when we saw you…” Michael continued as he was interrupted by his friend.

“I said I’m ok, now would you all just drop it?” Brian asked impatiently. He really wasn’t up to his friends’ questioning his every move, when really he had other extremely important things to worry about. Such as his wedding to the young blond, that would be taking place in no later than two days and he still had to book some reservations at the hotel they’d be staying at while in Vermont.

Not wanting to upset his friend anymore Michael decided to drop the subject, as well as Emmett and Ted, who really could care less. Minutes later they where greeted by a red-wigged waitress. Who’d come up to take their orders.

“Hey boys! So what are you having today?” she asked looking around at the boys.

“Hey ma!” Michael greeted his mother.

“Hey Deb” both Ted and Emmett said in unison. Brian just nodded.

“You ok Brian?” the woman asked.

Hearing his name being called, he looked back at Deb who was staring at him waiting for an answer. 

“Oh fuck! Not you too!” Brian exclaimed.

“What did I do?” Debbie questioned.

“Nothing Deb, Brian is just being an asshole today” Emmett said.

“Isn’t he always?” Ted said earning him a glare from Brian.

“Well?” Debbie asked again.

“Look Deb, I’ll have my usual order, turkey sandwich no mayo to go” Brian said as he stood up.

“What? You’re leaving? You just got here!” Michael whined.

“Well I changed my mind, now if you’ll excuse me I gotta piss” he said as he made his way to the bathroom. Leaving the others staring at him confused at his weird attitude.

****

“Wow, I thought we’d never find anything good enough” Justin said as he fell into his bed exhausted from his nearly full day shopping spree with his friend.

“Yeah me too” Daphne agreed, laying down next to her friend. “Luckily we now have your tux so all that’s left to do is wait for Brian to call and tell us where exactly the church is located at.”

“True, but what are we going to do till then?”

“Your parents here?” she asked.

“I think so…I know for sure that my mom is, but I’m not sure if my dad has gotten back from work yet”

“Well, let’s go see if they are” Daphne said standing up. “The sooner we get this over with the better”

“Right, let’s go” Justin mumbled back as he sat up and headed out his room in search of his parents. 

After having looked nearly throughout the entire house they found his mother with Cecilia in the garden working on planting some new flowers. Heading their way he called out to her.

“Hey mom! I’ve been looking all over for you”

“Hey honey, and Daphne” she said greeting both her son and his friend.

“Hi Mrs. Taylor” Daphne said.

“So honey, what is it?” Jennifer asked looking back at her son.

“Mom have you seen dad around? I need to talk to you both about something that’s come up and I can’t do so if he isn’t here too” Justin said. No sooner had he asked, his father walked in with a friend of the company.

“Good they’re here now”, looking at his father he called,“hey dad!”

“Hey kid, how’s your day been?” Craig asked.

“Fine dad, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you and mom”

“Sure” Craig replied, telling the man next to him to wait in the living room, where they’ll be finishing what they where speaking of later. Once having dismissed the man he asked, “So son, what is it you wanted to speak to us about?”

“Oh, um…I just wanted to let you both know that some kids from school we know are heading over to Vermont for a short trip…and I was wondering if…”

“If you could go?” Jennifer asked finishing her son’s sentence.

“Yeah, I mean Daphne is going too so there really shouldn’t be a problem…”

“Will there be any adults around to chaperone you all?” Craig asked.

“Of course Mr. Taylor” Daphne immediately responded.

“Ok, well if you’re going Daphne, AND there’ll be adults around too, I don’t see why not” Craig responded.

“Really?” Justin asked.

“Wait, when is this trip suppose to take place anyway?” Jennifer interrupted.

“Um, well…it’s to be early tomorrow morning…” Justin started nervously. 

“Tomorrow?! How come you’re barely telling us now son?” Jennifer asked.

“I’m sorry, I guess I just forgot” Justin lied, hoping his mother would just drop all this questioning shit.

“Sweetie, you don’t even have anything packed yet…” Jennifer started again.

“Oh, don’t worry Mrs. Taylor, I’m all packed so I don’t see why I can’t help him” Daphne immediately answered for her friend, when she saw how frustrated he was getting.

“Well in that case, I suggest you better hurry and pack up, wouldn’t want to miss your ride with the other kids” Craig announced.

“Thanks dad!” Justin said giving both parents a quick hug before he headed upstairs to his room with Daphne to help out.

Once inside Justin let out a loud sigh and mumbled, “Wow, I can’t believe how easy that was!”

“I know! And here you were all worrying for nothing” Daphne said.

“Well, guess we better get working and start packing my stuff” Justin said as both he and his friend headed to his closet to pick some clothes out for the weekend”

****

~The Loft~

 

Brian looked around his large collection of Armani clothes in his closet. He knew he had to pick several articles of clothing for he was going to be spending the weekend with the blond. Just thinking of the idea of having an entire weekend off, alone in Vermont with him, made him smile. He couldn’t help himself from imagining all the naughty things he’d be doing with the blond once he had him alone. Unfortunately, for him, all those wild thoughts soon faded when he heard a loud knock on his door. ‘Fuck! Who could that be?’ Making his way over to answer the door he found Michael on the other side of it.

“Hey Brian!” Michael said making his way in.

“Hey Mikey, so to what do I owe your presence here?” Brian asked, hoping his friend would just get straight to the point and leave.

“Oh just wanted to check up on you…”

“What?! What for?” Brian asked surprised.

“You seemed so distant at the diner today and you even left so suddenly…”

“Look Michael, I’m a grown man ok? So I really don’t need any babysitters!” Brian shot back pissed.

“Brian? If there’s anything wrong, you can tell me…” Michael persisted.

“Thanks for the offer, but I really don’t need anything from you or the others. So if that’s all you came here to talk of, then I guess you’re just wasting your time. Now if you’ll excuse me I have other things better to do”

“Like what?” Michael asked.

“Like packing…” Brian mumbled.

“Packing? Why? You going somewhere?”

“Jeez that must be why I just said I was packing…” Brian said rolling his eyes at how clueless his friend was.

“When are you leaving? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Michael, you’re not my goddamn mother so I can come and go without telling you of my business…in fact even my own mother could careless if I went away or not” Brian said and then continued, “now can you please leave me. I still need to finish up.” With that Brian ushered Michael out his loft and close the door behind him, regardless of his friend’s complains.

****

~The Next Day~

 

“Justin! Daphne’s here!” Jennifer called from downstairs.

“I’m going mom!” Justin said as he struggled with his huge bags.

“Justin! What’s taking you so long?” Daphne called. She knew they had to hurry if they wanted to get to Vermont in time, for it was a long drive and she didn‘t want to have to drive at night to a place she barely knew.

“I can’t carry these stupid bags down!” Justin called, giving up he let them drop.

“Sweetie, why didn’t you say so before? I’ll send Erik up to help you” Jennifer called as she sent someone to look for Erik.

“Thanks mom!” Justin called back, happy he’d finally be getting some help. 

Minutes later Erik showed up and made sure to carry the bags downstairs slowly. Surprisingly they were heavy after all. ‘Damn! What did this kid pack in here?’ the man wondered.

Once all bags had been loaded into the car, Justin kissed his mom goodbye as he hugged her and his father one last time. Daphne did so too and promised a worried Jen she’d take good care of her son and that they’d make sure to call back as soon as they made it to their destination safely. With that said, both teens got in Daphne’s car and were on their way.

****

Brian had just arrived in Vermont an hour ago and was now at the small church he’d decided would hold his and Justin’s wedding. He’d chosen a small one, for he didn’t want to attract any attention to themselves. He knew of the consequences this would have if word went out that both a Kinney and Taylor were getting married. Not wanting to think of this or anything else but the wedding, he headed in search of the priest who’d be hosting the ceremony. Walking around the church he saw him from afar and greeted him. He’d talked to the priest the day before over the phone and made sure to make an appointment with the man to let him know of his plans for the next day.

****

~Hours Later~

 

Justin made his way out of the car and stopped to look at the small home he’d be sharing with Daphne for the remainder of the day. He’d agreed to stay in his friend’s grandparent’s home knowing that it wouldn’t make any sense at all to stay in a hotel, since at this very time tomorrow he’d be moving in with Brian. At least for the weekend. 

“Sweetie, there you are!” An old lady called while making her way out to greet them. Just behind her an old man followed. Seeing them both together and how they seemed so happy to see his friend he immediately took them as her grandparents.

“Hi Grandma! And Grandpa!” Daphne said as she hurried over to them and gave each one a hug. Not wanting to leave her friend out Daphne instantly let her grandparents know of her friend who’d been standing by the car taking in the view.

“Grandma, Grandpa, I’d like you to meet my best friend Justin” she said and then turned to her friend and said, “Justin, I’d like you to meet my grandma Betty, and grandpa Peter.”

“Nice to meet you both” Justin said as he shook their hands.

“You to Justin” Betty said.

“About time we got to meet one of our niece’s friends” Peter joked.

“Well, why don’t you both get your bags in the house so we can start picking your rooms” Betty replied.

“We would help kids, but at our age it’s practically impossible to do so” Peter said while he grabbed a hold of his back.

Laughing at the small joke, both teens settled themselves in the house where they unpacked their stuff, once rooms had been chosen. Except for Justin who unpacked only one third of it. After doing so, both headed downstairs where they made and ate dinner with the old couple while they talked to one another. After dinner they went to the living room where Daphne informed her grandparents that Justin would only be staying the night there with them for he already had other plans. Her grandparents tried to ask why he wouldn’t be staying for the weekend, but Justin’s only response was that he had personal things he had to deal with. Two or three hours later both friends exchanged goodnight words to the older couple and headed to their own rooms.

Once inside his room Justin fell in his bed happy he'd finally be getting some rest after his long road trip. Not to mention that he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow that would require a lot of rest from him. Just thinking of the fact that tomorrow he would be wed to Brian brought a big smile to his face. He just couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

****

Brian entered his suite tired of the day’s events. Lucky for him everything had gone well. He’d gotten the priest to promise to keep quiet about their ceremony. Then he’d let him in on all the details and the man had agreed to not let anyone near the church, at least not during the time of the ceremony. Brian had thanked him and even offered to pay for his service, but the priest had denied it saying that marrying couples wasn’t a business to him but something he loved to do. 

Brian took off his Armani clothes and put on only a pair of warm-ups. After doing so he laid himself in bed with a cigarette at hand. Smoking it, his mind wondered to the blond who he hadn’t seen since the day before. He knew he was staying at his friend’s grandparent’s home for the day, since Daphne had told him so at the café. Seeing the time it was, he wondered if the blond was still up. Taking a chance he dialed the number he’d been given and waited patiently as it rang. After the fourth ring a familiar voice picked up and said, “yeah?”

“Hey Sunshine hope I didn't wake you?”

“Hey Brian!” the voice on the other end of the line said, “No actually I was just climbing into bed.”

“Oh well, in that case…”

“No wait, I’m glad you called, I was actually wondering why you hadn’t before?”

“Well, I was busy unpacking and talking with the priest who’ll be conducting tomorrow’s ceremony…”

“Oh, so how did it go?”

“Perfect, it couldn’t of gone better…so you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” Justin replied cheerfully.

“Me too” Brian said as he turned and saw how late it was. “Listen Jus, I just called to check up on you, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Wouldn’t want to keep you from getting a good nights rest”

“Oh, ok Bri, I guess I’ll see you then” Justin said. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight sunshine” Brian replied as he hung up. Putting out his cigarette he turned off the lamp and with thoughts of the next day’s big event he fell asleep. But not before he reminded himself that tomorrow he’d be starting a new life as a married man with a beautiful young blond by his side.

****

~Wedding Day~

 

Justin walked downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Already Daphne, and Peter where at the table, Betty, who he saw a few second later, came out of the kitchen with another plate with eggs and bacon on them. Seeing how everyone already had their own plate he figured that was for him. He was right, for in the next second she called him to the table with them and placed the plate in front of him. Justin doing just that, sat across from his friend and in between the older couple. They ate their food in silence except for the usual, ‘good morning’, ‘did you sleep well last night?’, etc…After finishing, Justin and Daphne offered to wash the dishes for them since they’d been so kind enough to them. 

They spent most of their morning watching TV and helping out, whenever either one of the elders needed help with something. They did this for several hours until, they heard the phone ringing and Daphne picked it up and answered.

“Hello?” She asked and then continued, “Hi….you too…yeah almost…ok then….see you then…bye”.

“Who was it?” Justin asked.

“That was Brian, and he just wanted to make sure you were almost ready” Daphne said looking at the clock next to her.

“Shit! It’s 11:25, and I still haven’t gotten ready!” Justin said as he immediately dropped the remote control and started to panic.

“Jus, take it easy! How the heck are you suppose to make it in one piece if you’re a wreck?”

“You’re right, I guess I’m going now upstairs to get changed”

“You sure are…wouldn’t want to keep prince charming waiting too long” Daphne chuckled as she saw her friend run upstairs and close the door behind him. Turning the TV off, she too did the same and headed to her room. 

****

Brian hung up the phone and looked himself over one last time. Once content with the view in the mirror he let himself out of his suite, closed the door and went to the front receptionist, where he reminded them of what he’d ordered earlier, and at what time he wanted the job done. Some how the fact that Justin had declared to him, that he’d always dreamt of having a wonderful wedding and first time had stuck in his head and now he was going to make sure he had the best. That’s the main reason why he was now talking things over with them. He wanted everything to be just perfect. Having been assured that it would be done just as ordered, he made his over to the church. It was already 11:35 which meant that the wedding would soon be starting in less than half an hour. 

****

Justin put on his coat and looked at the image of himself in the mirror. He liked the way he looked, but just to be on the safe side he called out to his friend who came in just minutes later wearing a peach dress, shoes to match and had her hair pulled up in a bun. He smiled at her for she looked the best she ever had. 

Seeing her friend smiling at her she asked, “What?”

“Oh, nothing just checking how nice you look Daph, I swear if I were straight I’d go for you” He said chuckling.

“Well thanks Jus, but if you where, then what would become of Brian?”

“True, so what do you think?” he said turning for her to check him out too.

“You look hot Justin! Too bad you’re not straight otherwise I too would’ve gone for you” Daphne repeated his earlier words.

“You sure?” Justin asked one last time. He wanted to look great today, since it wasn’t everyday one got married. At least not him.

“J, would I ever lie to you? You look GREAT! Now hurry up…it’s 11:45, and at this rate if we don’t move it we’re going to be late!” Daphne said as she grabbed a hold of her friend’s arm, who was still looking at himself in the mirror unsure, and dragged him downstairs to the car.

****

Brian stood inside the church looking back and forth from his watch to the door. It was ten minutes past twelve and still no sign of the blond. He’d started wondering what was taking Justin so long. Here he was with a patient priest beside him who’d kept on asking him if he wanted to maybe put the ceremony on hold for later, but Brian stood his ground and told him he wanted to wait a bit more. Not knowing what else to do, he phoned Daphne’s number, but he didn’t get a response either. Giving up, he turned to tell the priest that the wedding would indeed be cancelled for now, but was stopped by a female voice calling at him. The frown on his face immediately turned to a smile when he saw who’d just come in.

****

Daphne hurried in the church with a breathless Justin right behind her. They’d been stuck in traffic for nearly twenty minutes because of an accident that had occurred several cars in front of them. They’d tried phoning Brian to let him know what was going on but her cell’s battery had died out since she’d forgotten to put it on the charger. And so they were forced to sit in the car and wait. The police as well as an ambulance had already made their way there and were talking to the owners of the two vehicles that had crashed into one another while making sure they were ok. After several minutes of waiting the accident was cleared and within minutes they were on their way again. Now that they were there, Daphne had hopped out of her car before her friend, to check up on Brian. Seeing him there, with his back turned to her she called, “Brian!”

“About fucking time! I was just ready to cancel everything!” he said.

“I’m sorry Bri, we tried to get here on time but we were stopped by some damn accident that occurred on our way…”

“Are you both aright?” Brian asked as he looked from one to the other worried.

“Yeah, it wasn’t us though, it was someone else…”

“Oh good, well then…”

“Excuse me are we going to have the ceremony after all?” the priest asked.

“Yeah! Just give me a minute here” Justin called from afar. He needed to cool down before he made his vows to the older man.

Brian just nodded in agreement and relaxed himself a bit. He didn’t want to admit it but he had actually started to secretly freak out at the thought of the blond changing his mind. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Justin made his way to the brunet where he took his position next to him. Throughout the entire ceremony Brian and Justin held hands, both afraid one would change their mind and call the whole thing off. Luckily the ceremony went smoothly for them both. They exchanged vows and rings and soon they were declared united in holy matrimony by the priest. Just hearing the words ‘you’re now united in holy matrimony.’ brought a tingle to Brian, but that was soon replaced by a smile when he saw the blond smiling back at him. Sealing their marriage, they exchanged sweet kisses all the while with a teary eyed Daphne and a proud priest witnessing their actions. 

After thanking the priest for his blessings, Daphne and the Newlyweds headed to a nearby club where they stayed deep into the night, celebrating their union. Around 2 a.m., Brian decided to call it a night, he was anxious to get his blond alone. Seeing how impatient Brian suddenly got, it didn’t take her any time to figure out what he meant. Agreeing, the three got in the car and drove to Daphne’s grandparent’s home where Justin picked up his bags and loaded them into Brian’s car. Smiling back at his friend both Justin and Daphne exchanged one last hug where she took the chance and whispered to him, “Good luck J, and don’t forgot I want details tomorrow…”

“You perv!” Justin exclaimed.

“Me? I’m not the one who’ll be getting lucky in bed tonight…” she reminded, giggling when she noticed her friend blush. Finally saying goodnight to each other, Justin went back and got in the car with Brian. The now married couple drove in silence back to their hotel. 

****

Brian held onto his blindfolded husband as he led him into the dark room. Once they made it inside Brian carefully removed the blindfold from him.

“WOW! This is beautiful!” Justin exclaimed as he looked around the huge suite they were staying in. It was covered in rose pedals and small candles that adorned the room. Taking his shoes off, he walked around them taking in the sight. He’d never seen anything like it, well maybe just in his dream fantasy.

“Glad you think so Sunshine” Brian said with a grin as he stood behind Justin and wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “You better get into something more comfortable or you just might get overheated”

‘Shoot! I knew I forgot something when I was with Daphne buying stuff. I forgot to buy something good for tonight’s special occasion..’ Justin thought.

As if reading the blond’s thoughts, Brian walked over to the table, picked up a small, silky, perfectly wrapped box and handed it to him.

Taking it, Justin took his time unwrapping it. Even though he was curious as hell to know what was inside he liked keeping wrappers in good condition. Although he still couldn’t figure out why. Opening it, he found a pair of white pj’s to match the box. Turning to Brian he hugged him and said, “Thanks Bri! I’ll sure need this! I was afraid I wouldn’t have anything good enough to wear.

“Well, now you do…now hurry up and change into them…I’ll make sure to do the same here” Brian said as he received a quick kiss, before Justin ran off to the bathroom to try on his gift.

Just as soon as Justin was out of sight there was a soft knock on the door. Opening the door, Brian allowed the attendant inside with a big table full of food and champagne. Then, giving the man his tip, he dismissed him, went back to check on it, and once he was satisfied with it all, he went to his room where he changed into his own blue silky PJs as well. After he finished, he went back to the living room and waited for the return of his hubby, a word he still couldn't believe he was using, but surprisingly happy he was.

Minutes later Justin finally came out of the bathroom in his white pj’s. Immediately taking Brian’s breath away.

Brian was trying to open the bottle of champagne when he laid eyes on the blond. He was blown away by how beautiful and angelic Justin looked dressed completely in white from head to toe. In the meantime, he’d been too busy admiring him that he unconsciously lifted the cap from the bottle and ended up spilling some of the drink on himself and onto the floor.” shit!’ Brian cursed at what he’d done.

“Are you ok?” Justin asked giggling and blushing at the same time.

“I guess, though one thing for sure is that it was all your fault…”

“My fault? Why is that?” Justin questioned smiling.

“Well, if you didn’t look so amazingly hot in those PJ’s of yours I’m sure I’d still be dry…” Brian joked except for the hot part. For the blond definitely looked so.

Blushing Justin said, “Sorry, if it’s too much distraction to you I can always put on something else…”

“No fucking way! You’re staying in those…at least for now…” Brian said, making the blond blush even more.

“Ok then, if you say so…” Justin answered and then continued, “WOW, that’s a lot of food!”

“No shit” Brian remarked.

“When did you get all this?” Justin asked as he made himself over to where the food sat.

“Oh, it arrived just awhile ago…” Hearing Justin’s tummy grumble he said, “Guess you’re hungry huh?”

“I sure am now with all this food in my presence” he replied grabbing something to eat. Brian did so too and once they served themselves they decided to sit on the floor, instead of the sofa. They ate their food and talked a bit. Both wanting to know more of each other. Later, after consuming their meal, Brian came up with an idea, and standing up he walked over to the stereo and put on a nice slow song just to add to the moment. Coming back he looked down at the blond and extended his hand. 

Justin not sure what was going on asked, “What?”

“You wanna dance?” Brian asked with a smile.

Smiling back he said, “Sure”, grabbed his hand and stood up. Placing his arms around Brian’s neck, he felt the older man’s arms go around his waist in a tight embrace just as he leaned down and placed his forehead with his, all just in time for the song to start. The song was an oldie that he soon recognized as ‘Only You’ by The Platters. He loved that song and was so happy that from all the songs out there Brian had chosen one of his all time favorites.

“You know that’s one of my favorite songs you picked” he said looking back up at Brian.

“Oh really? It’s one of my favorites too…guess we have similar tastes after all” Brian replied looked down at the blond. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s lips nearly sending the blond over the edge. After their lips parted they smiled at one another before Brian asked the one question he’d been wanting to ask since earlier that afternoon. “So, ready to consummate our marriage Sunshine?”

Knowing full well what his husband meant Justin blushed and with a big smile nodded.

Soon after the song ended Brian decided to put on the slow jams radio station, in hopes of easing the blond’s nervousness which he sensed pretty well. Taking Justin’s hand into his, he ushered them into the bedroom. The lights were a lot lower, and just like in the living room, it was also filled with petals and candles, giving it an extra cozy romantic mood. Justin definitely approved of this. ‘This is getting better all the time’ he thought to himself. Feeling the brunet’s hands cup his face he looked back at him and was greeted with yet another gentle kiss. ‘God, I just LOVE how he kisses me’ Justin thought. 

Being pressed so close to one another, almost too close, made Brian’s cock harden causing Justin’s cock to reciprocate at the feeling of him. Carefully Brian unbuttoned Justin’s shirt and removed it off him. Once done with that, he signaled the blond to hold on to him as he took his pants off one foot at a time , leaving him in his briefs. Brian then started to remove his clothes too only to be stopped by Justin who silently offered to do it for him. Once this was done, Brian who wasn't wearing any underwear, now stood before him completely naked. Justin stood in front of the man feeling himself redden. He’d never see another man naked, especially one as gorgeous as Brian. In a short while, Brian gently pushed the blond down onto the bed where he carefully laid on top of him. Justin not really knowing what to do, laid there, waiting for Brian to continue what he was doing. Brian sweetly kissed the blond’s lips and then started to make his way kissing, licking every inch of him. He wanted to memorize every part of his lover. He started down his neck, moving to his chest, his trail continued to Justin’s nipples where he took his time teasing them both until he felt them harden, and stopped at his stomach. During his explorations of his lover's body the soft groans coming from his blond angel stirred intense emotions inside of him. Sitting up straight he pulled the blond’s briefs off revealing his leaking cock. Smiling at the sight in front of him he placed his hand on it and started stroking it slowly earning even more whimpers from the boy. He kept on repeating this for awhile before he stopped and then moved his face close to the boy’s dick taking in the sweet smell of him, he then placed short kisses on top of the head and the shaft. Seconds later Justin felt Brian stop. Not knowing why the man had done so, he looked back down and was greeted by the sight and feeling of the man’s mouth surrounding the head of his dick. In one quick move Brian swallowed it full. Justin gasped at the sensation, and closed his eyes as he felt the brunet’s mouth work his way up and down his cock. Instantly he pushed his head back, shut his eyes tight and thrusted his hips upward. Wanting to feel more of him. After several minutes of worshipping the blond’s cock Brian stopped. He didn’t want to have the blond come just yet. Making his way back to meet Justin’s blushed face he kissed him again. This time more passionately than before causing them both to pull away breathless. 

Justin not wanting to wait any longer and anxious to feel Brian inside him pleaded, “Please Bri…make love to me…now…please”

Not needing anymore encouragement, for he himself had been waiting to do so for a long time, Brian opened one of the drawers near by and took out a condom and lube. Opening the condom he signaled the impatient boy to put it on him, which the blond happily did, he couldn‘t wait to feel the brunet inside him, filling him. Just the thought of that provoked him enough to make him want to cum right there but stopped himself from doing so. He didn’t want to come like that, especially for his first time. Once the condom had been rolled onto Brian’s hard cock, Justin watched with lust filled eyes as Brian spread some lube on himself and then picked up his legs and placed them on his shoulders. 

Feeling the tenseness coming back to the blond he asked one last time, “You ready baby?”

Afraid and nervous at the same time Justin just nodded and waited for what was to come. Slowly, Brian positioned his dick at the opening hole and pushed in gently, pausing with only his head inside. Justin cried out at the pain he was feeling. He’d heard before of how painful first times were, but never would he had thought it possible to be this painful. Breathing heavily, Justin opened his eyes and stared back at Brian who’d been waiting for the blond to adjust to the intrusion. 

“You ok angel?” Brian asked looking down at the now teary eyed boy.

“It hurts…does it always hurt?” Justin asked as a small tear ran down his cheek.

“Sometimes, though it’s all part of it…it’ll get better…”Brian said as he cleaned the tear away with his thumb.

“Promise?”

“Yeah,…now relax ok? I want you to always remember this” Brian said as he leaned down to kiss the blond.

Nodding Justin did just that and returned Brian’s kiss. 

Pushing himself all the way in, Brian stopped once again, to make sure Justin wasn‘t feeling any pain. Justin responded by thrusting back towards him, encouraging him to continue. Doing just that, Brian began to thrust in and out of the younger man with more certainty. He started his thrusts slowly and then increased them as they moved in unison. Both moving to the same rhythm, as ONE. 

“Brian…I think I’m gonna…”Justin started.

“hold on baby…not yet” Brian said as he kept on increasing his thrusts deeper. 

“Brian…PLEEASE…” Justin called out, not sure how much longer he could put out. 

Finally, feeling them both on the verge of coming and not able to hold on anymore Brian pushed in a few more times and called, “NOW Jus!”

Just hearing those words Justin, along with Brian, exploded into mind blowing orgasms. 

“Brrrriiiiiaaaaannnn!!!” Justin screamed.

“Juuuuusssssttttiiinnnnnn!!!” Brian screamed back.

Together they came, shooting cum on each other’s sweaty bodies. Brian tired and not able to hold himself up any longer collapsed on top of Justin. They remained entangled with each other for awhile until their labored breathing began to ease. Pulling back enough to let his dick slid out, Brian opened the drawer again and got two small napkins he used to clean away some of their spent passion. Tossing the used condom and napkins in the trash, Brian rolled on to his side, pulling Justin close to him where the blond rested his head on his chest. Holding him tightly, Brian kissed Justin’s forehead one last time before they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	7. Crush

~Next Morning~

 

Justin woke up from the feeling of his stomach grumbling. He always woke up hungry after a goodnight's sleep. Grinning from the memory of the previous night's events, he opened his eyes, turned to his side, and didn't find his new hubby. Fear crossing his mind, he sat up in his bed and looked around his empty room franticly searching for him. Not seeing him there he grabbed the blanket to cover himself and headed to the living room. There he found Brian paying the attendant who seemed to have just brought in their breakfast. Breathing a sigh of relief he waited until the man was gone before he greeted his lover.

“ Hey Sunshine, about time you woke up" Brian smiled looking back at the blond who was standing in front of him covered in nothing but a thin blanket with his hair in a complete mess. Instantly he felt his groin tighten at the sight.

“ Sorry, I tend to be a late waker." Justin replied noticing how the brunet looked at him with just as much lust in his eyes, as the night before.

“ I can see, so sleep good last night?" Brian asked his boy grinning. Knowing full well the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

“ I sure did, thanks to you…" Justin said walking over to him and then raising himself a bit to reach his man and plant a kiss on his sensual lips.

“ Um, if this is how I'll be greeted every morning from now on, I just can't help but wonder why I didn't do the whole marriage thing before!" Brian said smiling at the blond.

“ That's cause you where waiting for me duh!" Justin replied with a quick smirk he'd notice Brian use before.

“ Guess so" Brian said as he let his hands roam the blond’s body trying to get the blanket off him.

“ Wait up Brian…. we still haven't eaten our breakfast and already you want to make another go at it?" Justin said teasingly. Loving how much the man desired him. The lust filled gaze that Brian aimed at him told Justin that Brian wanted to take him right there.

“ Oh come on Sunshine, we can always eat after our little one on one…" Brian said, finding himself pleading, but he couldn't help it, he was anxious to feel himself inside the blond again. 

"Sorry Bri, but as tempting as it may sound, you're just gonna have to put out that flame…"

"What?!"

“ Hey! I'll be more than happy to follow in your needs if it weren't for my tummy craving attention."

“ I tell you what's craving attention…my dick is! Now come on…" Brian pleaded one more time hoping it'd have effect.

“ Sorry love, but no can do…" Justin said walking over to where the table was. He didn't even bother looking back at the brunet, for he knew full well the surprised face he'd find. Smiling, he finally turned around and asked, "So, planning to join me? Or am I gonna have to eat all by myself?"

Giving in, Brian walked over to him and said, "Fine Jus, you win for now…but just so you know, you owe me…"

"I do, do I? Well, I'll be more than happy to comply...later." Justin grinned seductively around a bite of his breakfast teasing Brian as his eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Sitting in the sofa, they ate their breakfast while they watched some news on the 32-inch flat TV screen. Later after having had finally finished eating, Brian wasted no time to move over to Justin and start kissing his neck, but to his surprise his exasperating husband pulled away and said, "Take it easy Bri! Let me just go and put our plates back to were they should be…"

"What?! I can't believe this! How much longer am I suppose to wait? I'm practically begging you here…"

Turning Justin grinning asked, "What do you mean practically?"

“ Oh shut up you little twat and get your hot bubble butt over here before I come over and ravage you right there!"

“ Is that a threat Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked mischievously.

“ It will be if you aren't back over here in a few seconds."

Placing the plates on the counter Justin seductively sauntered towards their bedroom. Once he reached the doorway, he glanced back over his shoulder and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for tiger? Come in here and show me just how much I own you for the wait…" grinning Justin made his way inside the room and waited for Brian who entered just seconds afterwards. 

“ About time! Sunshine" Brian replied holding and kissing Justin passionately. Pulling momentarily from Brian, Justin walked back and gently let his blanket drop and laid himself in bed invitingly for the brunet.

Taking his own robe off, Brian did not waste any time, he got on the bed where he started kissing the blond attentively. Roaming his hands all over the blond's body, he brought them to rest when they reached his destination. Placing his hands on the semi hard cock, he started stroking, pulling on it slowly and then faster. Hearing groans from his lover he continued his ministrations as he kissed and sucked on his left earlobe. Justin was now breathing heavily with anticipation. He just couldn't believe how amazing this all felt. Lost in his own thoughts Justin returned to reality when he felt Brian turning him over. Complying he laid in the bed on his stomach where he then felt Brian make his way down his back with his tongue leading a trail that ended in the crevice that lead to his most intimate pleasure point. Inhaling deeply and not sure of what was going on he looked back at Brian who was now smiling up at him.

“ Bri…" Justin started. "Shhh baby let me continue…" Brian said. Nodding, Justin turned his face to the front and felt Brian place his hands on his butt cheeks and then part them. Instantly Justin freaked out and looked back at Brian again questioning. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do. "Relax baby, you’re going to love it" Brian assured him smiling. 

Doing so, Justin went back to looking at the patterns on the wall in front of him when he felt Brian's tongue circling his quivering hole and then seconds later slowly enter him. Justin gasped and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have Brian's tongue inside him. Tongue fucking him. Brian with ease let his tongue work itself in and out of Justin. Hearing the blond’s constant moans and whimpers Brian led himself out of him and grabbing enough lube, he put some on his fingers and then inserted one in the blond’s hole. Followed by a second and third, scissoring the younger man, preparing him for the onslaught of his engorged cock, that had been tortuously waiting for this ecstasy. Once he felt the blond was ready, he positioned himself over him, got a condom, rolled it on himself and slowly pushed in. Justin gasped at the intrusion and not wanting to wait any more he pushed upward urging him to continue. Brian complied and started thrusting in. Each thrust was slow and deep but within minutes turned urgent and hard. Justin held on to the sheets underneath tightly. He could feel himself about to explode from all the intensity he was feeling. Brian felt like his head was spinning. He didn't know how long he would last and decided to hurry things a bit. Increasing his thrusts, Brian held onto Justin's offered hands as they both came. Unable to hold on he fell on the blond who kept on breathing heavily trying to catch his breathe. 

****

So, Daphne where exactly is your friend?" Betty asked.

Daphne was just finishing washing up the dishes when she heard her grandmother's voice from behind her. She knew where Justin was all right. But she wasn't about to blurt it out to her grandmother! Thinking as fast as possible she said, "Hey, grandma, Justin is…taking care of some personal business of his”.

Betty looked at her granddaughter questioningly. The woman could see how nervous the girl instantly got when she asked her of the blond boy. Something was definitely going on. That was for sure, but why the secrecy?' she asked herself. She really wanted to know, but she knew that this really wasn't her business. Besides she trusted that Daphne would let her know if something wasn't right. Dropping the subject she then asked, "Well, then you wanna help me clean up the backyard? With fall going on there's lots of leaves that need to be taken care of before they start pilling up even more than what they already have."

Glad that her grandma had dropped the subject she agreed and headed outside. They spent most of the morning working outside while Peter washed the car up front. It wasn't till after twelve that Daphne finally ended up getting a call from her friend. Taking the call upstairs in her room, she locked the door secure and answered the phone.

“ Hey Daph!" Justin replied cheerfully from the other side.

“ Hey Jus, I'm surprised you called" She said.

“ Why's that?" he asked.

“ Jeez, I don't know…perhaps I somehow expected you to be busy with your new hubby…" she replied.

“ Well, I just got a break…" Justin responded laughing.

“ A break? Really? You make it sound like you two have been at it all night and morning long…"

"Exactly" he answered.

“ Shit J! You gotta be kidding me!" she said amazed.

“ Nope! I ain't kidding you…that's for sure"

"So? How was it?"

“ Daphne!"

"Oh, come on J, you promised me details remember?!"

“ Me?! I don't recall such thing…you were the one who was bragging of it…"

"What ever! Just tell me!"

“ All right all right! But are you alone?"

“ Of course I am duffus! I'm up in my room…I ain't just about to talk to you from downstairs with grandma and grandpa around!" She said. 

"That's true…"

"Now…hurry up and spill!"

“ Well…" Justin started. For the next half hour Justin went through how incredibly romantic his wedding night had been. He told his friend of how romantic and attentive Brian had been with him. Never missing a  
single detail. From the room being covered with rose petals and candles, the amazing food they had, the beautiful dance they shared and so on. The entire time Daphne just listened in shock at what he was telling her. She couldn't believe how perfect it all sounded and it was all thanks to the famous Brian Kinney. The man she once disliked for all the shit that she'd heard from his past and background. The Brian her friend was now describing to her was nowhere near close to the one everyone else knew as the stud of Pittsburgh's Liberty Avenue. 

"WOW!" She finally spoke out, "That's amazing J! I can't believe he went out of his way to give you the best…"

"I know! Isn't he a sweetheart?"

“ He sure is."

“ Last night was the best night of my life!"

“ And the first of many to come…" Daphne added happily.

“ Definitely! I'm so glad I saved myself, I just can't imagine having anyone else with me but Brian!" Justin exclaimed, "I LOVE him Daph! I love him too much for words to explain, and I just can't imagine my life anymore without him…"

The instant Daphne heard those last words come out of her friend's mouth her smile faded. She knew Justin was in it deep for Brian. But the question was, was the brunet too just as crazy for her friend? She sure hoped so, especially after yesterday's events. Even though the wedding was a secret, IF the day ever came that either one of the families were to find out of what they've done they'd all be in deep trouble. And they both sure will need each other if they want to make it through what will most certainly come. 

"Daph…are you there?" Justin asked.

“ Oh, yeah Jus, you were saying?" she said.

“ Is something wrong?" Justin asked noticing his friend's sudden change of tone.

“ No, nothing at all…" she lied. She didn’t want to ruin his weekend with the reminder of their families.

"Ok…hey, Brian and I are going over to the mall and…"

"The mall? You're taking Brian to the mall?"

“ Yes the mall, what's so wrong with that?"

“ How the heck did you manage to get him to agree?"

“ I have my ways Daph…" Justin replied with a chuckle.

“ I can just imagine…"

Justin laughed and asked”, so you coming?"

“ Ok, but are you sure he won't mind me coming along?"

“ He's all right with it. In fact it was his idea in the first place!"

“ Really?" she said and then added, "Hey! You made it sound like it was something out of the ordinary!"

“ I'm just joking Daph, now get ready, we'll be picking you up in about, an hour ok?"

“ Ok, I'll see ya J"

"See ya"

****

"Take care Daphne! And call if you need anything!" Both Betty and Peter kept on calling after her.

“ Sure! Bye!" Daphne said as she hurried over to Brian's black jeep. Once inside she greeted both her friend and Brian before they drove off. 

The drive took no more than ten to fifteen minutes. Making their way inside the huge building, they spent the rest of the day checking stores out. They started off at one of the many female clothing stores since it was the nearest to the entrance. As much as Brian disliked those stores, for obvious reasons, this time he went along with it. After, they headed to a nearby music store where they purchased some cds. Mostly dance, popish for both Daphne and Justin, while Brian bought trance, techno, electronic kinda music. Resembling the many sounds of Babylon. They soon followed to the next store that was by far Brian's favorite, for it included Armani clothes, shoes and etc…for the next hour, Brian looked and tried on several collections of Armani clothes. Justin and Daphne, just stood at a near side and watched as Brian would come out every time modeling a new outfit for them. They both served as an audience and judge for him. Letting him know what looked good and what did not. Finally deciding on 3 outfits, Brian went over to the front and paid them off with one of his credit cards and then headed to the next small station inside the building. They did this for the rest of the day till Daphne realized it was getting late and it was time to go. Agreeing, they drove Daphne to her grandparent's home were they made plans for the next day.

****

~Next Day~  
`Sunday`

 

"Close the windows Justin! Can't you see it's still raining outside?!" Brian called from the restroom from where he was taking a shower.

“ I'm going to Bri!" Justin called back as he hurried to the living room windows and closed them shut. It was 8 pm and it'd been both windy and rainy all day long. They'd spent the entire day keeping themselves busy with anything nearby. Which wasn't much except, eat, watch the news, take a bath, then watch two rented in movies and fuck 2-3 times. Now here they were once again, having just finished doing so, hoping the rain would stop. They had planned along with Daphne to go out, since tonight was their last day in Vermont and wanted to make the most out of it. Unfortunately mothernature had other plans and they were instead stuck in their hotel room. Hearing the phone ringing Justin went over to answer it.

“ Hey Justin, how you liking the weather?"

“ Oh shut up Daph!" Justin said jokingly. "So what's up?"

“ Oh, I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be coming out with you guys tonight"

"I understand. I seriously doubt we'll be going out either with this fucked up weather"

"I know! Just yesterday it was so nice and sunny and now it's nothing but the complete opposite!"

“ So what are you doing?"

“ Oh, nothing just watching the news with my grand's" she said, "and you?"

“ Pretty much the same alongside other activities…"

"Jeez J, don't you two get enough?" she asked playfully.

“ Never enough my friend…" Justin answered back with a small laugh.

Daphne did so too but then became serious and asked, "Justin, I don't want to spoil your obvious happiness but…have you two thought of what'll happen once you've both gone back to Pittsburgh?"

****

Brian had just come out of the shower and went over to his blond when he noticed his once sunshine smile fade and turn serious. Sitting next to him he looked at him questionably and heard him continue on with his conversation with whom he assumed was Daphne on the other line.

“ No, we haven't thought of it…well, at least I haven't"

"Justin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sadden you…I guess I should've just kept my mouth shut"

"No, it's ok Daph…sooner or later I had to deal with reality"

"You alright?"

“ Yeah, but whatever happens…happens, I just hope that we won't have to deal with our families any time soon…at least not till I've officially turned 18"

"Huh? What do you mean J?"

“ That's when I'll finally be considered an adult and I'll be free to do as I wish, and be with whom I choose to, regardless what my parents think"

"That's true, but…your birthday isn't until February! Which means you've got 3 full months to go!"

“ I know! I just pray we'll be able to keep our wedding a secret for that long of a period!"

“ Guess the next few months are going to be the longest for you both huh?"

“ You've got no idea Daph! It's times like this I wish I was already of legal age!"

“ Well, you won't have to worry about me…my lips are sealed, and so no info will ever come out of my mouth" she said, "That's a promise"

"Thanks Daphne! I know I can always count on you"

Hearing a knock on the door Daphne quickly said, "Justin, I gotta go, but call me tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye J and take care alongside your new hubby." she reminded.

Laughing briefly, Justin responded with a "you too" before he hung up. When he turned to his side he found Brian looking at him questioningly and said, "Hey Bri, how long have you been sitting here next to me?"

“ Awhile, I would've called you except you were busy with the phone…" He said as he started to play with the blond’s locks.

“ Oh, that was Daph"

"I know…so what's going on?"

“ Why you ask?"

“ You don't look so happy…which I had expected you to be considering this is our honeymoon"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Daphne happened to remind me of something"

"What is it?"

“ Brian, what are we going to do?"

“ About?"

“ Our marriage. Have you thought about what's going to happen once we go back to Pittsburgh?"

Once the words sank in he too immediately felt himself sadden. `Fuck! He’d completely forgotten of this fact. He'd been so taken by how great everything was going to remember that they were only staying here for the remainder of the night. After tomorrow, they'd both be stuck having to go back to their perspective homes. Justin would go back as Craig's prestigious older son, and him to a world where he was known as nothing more than Jack's son and Pittsburgh's king of Liberty Avenue. Somehow this title wasn't any longer as appealing as it once was. And he knew why. It was because of the blond beside him. Just the thought of parting from him again was too much for him to handle. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his sunshine's side. No fucking way. Somehow, he knew he had to find a way to be able to continue seeing him and at the same time not get them caught. But how? And for how long will they have to hide their union?'

“ Brian?"

“ Yeah, baby?"

“ What are you thinking of?"

“ I'm thinking of what we can maybe do to keep ourselves together…"

"Really? Well…actually I was sort of discussing this with Daphne awhile ago and I think I've come up with something…"

"What is it?" Brian asked. He was anxious to know what the blond had in mind, and that whatever it was would be helpful for them.

“ I was thinking that maybe…one of the solutions would be me turning 18" Justin said and then continued, "I mean think about it Bri, once I've turned 18 I'll no longer have to deal with my parent's every wish and I'll be free to do as I want. I'll be legal then"

"You're right, but when exactly is your 18th birthday?"

“ That's where the problem comes, you see my birthday isn't until the 19th of February…"

"What?! You mean we have to wait 3 months to come clean to everyone else?!"

"Pretty much, yeah"

`Shit! Now that WAS a huge problem. How the fuck was he going to keep his marriage with Justin under wraps with the nosy friends he had back home? Michael would always be wanting to follow him around, Emmett and Ted would be questioning him on his every move, Debbie can practically read him like a book (scary), the only ones who (hopefully) wouldn't be of any problems were both Lindsay and Melanie, since they were too busy taking care of his and Lindsay's newborn son, Gus. Who'd just been born two months ago”.

“So what do you think Bri?"

“ It's going to be hard, that's for sure, but we'll manage"

"You really think so?"

“Yeah, don't you?"

“If you do, so do I, guess all that's left to do is to pray all goes well in the meantime…"

"It will Sunshine…I promise" Brian said as he gently placed a kiss on Justin's forehead and reached to embrace him in a tight warm hug. Hoping he was right and all would go well for them both.


End file.
